Life in an Ice Box
by hales716
Summary: Bella Swan has grown up with just her mom her whole life. When they move to Bridgewater, Maine she meets Edward Cullen who teaches her that its okay to take chances every now and then. ALL HUMAN ExB AxJ ExR CxE not very good summary but give it a chance!
1. introductions and whatnot

Life in an ice-box Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

**Introductions and whatnot**

My names Bella, i've grown up most of my life in Minnesota living with my mom. My father left me when I was just a baby and didn't feel the need to stay with his only child and wife and support us. It was hard when I was young because my Mom's job didn't make that much money and we barely made rent some months, but we pulled through like we always did. We moved when I was 14 to a town called Bridgewater, Maine. My mom was offered a good paying job and considering the way we lived at that moment, it seemed like the best bet to take it before they changed their minds. So back to the present now that you kind of have an overview of my past. Well sort of. See my past isn't that interesting except for the part of when I moved to Bridgewater. You see Bridgewater is a very **small **town full of many single gossipy women and single perverted men (who seem to like to hit on my mom all the time….gross!) Don't get me wrong! There are family's that live here, it's just now that I'm 17 and have a job I seem to run into all of the singles than families. Maybe it's because I work at the local pub. But anyways back to what I was saying…..wait. What was I saying? Hmm I can't remember but I'm sure it will come back to me.

Anyways so like I said, I'm 17 years old, medium height, slim, long brown hair and big brown eyes to match. I have a heart-shaped face with a tiny little nose in the center and thin arched brown eyebrows placed above my eyes. I have full pink lips, not like a bright pink, but a rather dull pink if you will. I'm rather pale and blush like crazy at anything. I never wear make-up because it seems pointless to wear gunk on your face it makes your skin all disgusting causing zits and pimples. If I do put on make-up, which is rare, it consists of mascara and lip gloss. I guess I'm pretty, I mean people have told me that so much growing up but I always thought I was just average looking, nothing spectacular, but nothing awful. My best friend Alice is like the complete opposite of me. She is a shop-aholic/boy crazed/party-animal freak, while I am a calm quiet/smart geeky/sits in a corner-reading a book freak. I'm secluded, she's obnoxious, yet were best friends, go-figure. Alice is a short-pixie like girl with short black hair and big blue eyes. She has a round/heart-shaped face with a tiny nose in the center. She may be small but she is definitely ferocious. She is, to me, one of the prettiest girls in our school, let alone Maine. Her brother's Emmet and Edward are two of the hottest guys in this school. Emmet is dating Rosalie, Jasper's sister, while Edward is single, sometimes. I like to think of him as the school player since he does have a new girlfriend every damn week! Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper who has blonde hair and blue eyes and is really athletic. His twin-sister Rosalie has the same blonde hair and has green eyes (she's another one of the prettiest girls in school). Now that I've introduced you to mostly everyone lets get on with the story shall we...

**Bridgewater High**

"Alice!" I whined, "Why do we have to keep going over this?! No shopping!"

"Bella, I can't let you embarrass yourself this way! I mean have you seen the outfit you're wearing this morning?" she said in a manner-of-fact voice.

I just glared at her with daggers in my eyes.

"Alice you know that I cannot afford any new clothes right now! Besides! There is nothing wrong with the way I dress! Just because its not designer labels doesn't mean it's disgusting!" I yelled.

Emmet snorted which caused Alice, who had been giving me a death stare, turn to Emmet and glare at him.

"All I'm saying is, I appreciate your desire to want to buy me the entire mall, but I must happily decline" I replied to an upset Alice.

"But…"

"No buts" I said.

She sighed. "Fine, but at least let me buy you a new jacket, that one is so worn out its making me cringe" she replied.

I sighed and threw my arms up in the air in defeat. "Fine, Alice. One jacket though!"

"Yay!" she replied clapping her hands.

"Now that that's resolved, can we please get going or were going to be late for class" Emmet said impatiently. Huh Emmet actually was serious this time.

"Oh crap!" I yelled realizing the time, but i stood up way too fast for my liking causing myself to fall backwards in the chair I was sitting in.

"Uhmp!" was the noise i maded once my back hit the floor. Everyone (Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper) gave me a worried expression while Emmet was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said rolling my eyes. It wasn't THAT funny! Actually I take that back, it wasn't funny at all. "Anybody want to help me up?"

"Oh right" said Jasper and Alice who each grabbed an arm and brought me to my feet. Emmet was STILL on the floor laughing.

"You…should've seen…your face!" he replied breathlessly with tears rolling down his cheeks. I just rolled my eyes and kicked him in the butt as hard as i could manage.

"OW!" Emmet screamed. "That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for laughing at me you big buffoon!" I replied giving him a glare.

"Alright, alright, sorry" he said getting up off the floor. "Now lets go, the bells going to ring any minute." Just then the bell rang. Crap! I was late again. This was the third time this week, now I'm definitely going to get detention.

Just then as i was walking out of the cafeteria i bumped into something hard.

"Ouch!" i muttered as butt hit the ground. Again. Twice in one morning, now thats a record. "Im soo soo sorry! i didnt mean to run into you im such a klutz" i said.

A musical laugh filled the air around me. "Its ok" he said. "Accidents happen". I looked up to see a bronze colored hair, green-eyed boy or should i say hunk **(haha you know he is! ;)** staring down at me with a breath-taking crooked smile.

I smiled back, although i could've sworn i knew him from somewhere but it was hard to tell since the sun was shining in my eyes. "Well im going to be late for class," i responded. "Sorry again! really sorry" i yelled as i ran away.

"I didnt catch your name!" he yelled after me.

I stopped and turned around and smiled "Its Bella" and with that i ran off to class.

**well let me know what you think! this is my very first fanfic so if some of it doesnt makes sense im so so sorry! **

**it made sense to me when i wrote it! please please review!**

**new chapter will be up very very soon!**


	2. Daydreaming and Alice

**okay so like I was sitting here doing nothing and i could not just surf the net so i decided to update a new chapter! oh how lucky you all are! 2 chapters in one day! If i wanted to i could write maybe 3 more but instead ill wait till i get more reviews! if you like this and you want me to continue then...**

**REVIEW!! i wont update again till you do! :) P.s. i do not own any of these characters! Stephenie Meyer is the genuis behind my obsession! :) :) sorry that its a little short! it just liked popped into my head!**

Life in an ice box Chapter 2:

I was late as usual but this time it didn't bother me when the teacher gave me a week's detention, because my mind was still wrapped around that beautiful face that I just happened to see on my way here.

"Bella Swan!" the teacher bellowed at me

"Oh, uh, yes Mr. Conner?" I stuttered.

"The answer?" he said

"Oh, um, true?" I questioned. He just sighed, shook his head and turned back to the board. The rest of the class snickered at me while a crimson blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Please stop day dreaming Ms. Swan and pay attention next time" he said with his back to me.

"Yes sir" I muttered. Great, now he hates me even more. First I'm late to his class like everyday and then I day dream through his lecture of that glorious creature who has the most amazing eyes and that smile…_Oh stop it Bella! Focus! Focus! _I turned my attention back to lecture which by the way was really boring. When the bell rang I gathered my things and went to my locker.

"Hey Bells" Emmet greeted me while I was grabbing the books for my next class.

"Hey Em" I said.

"So I saw that you had a little run in today with a certain brother of mine. Man you looked like you were going head over heels for him, even when you were sitting on your butt on the cold concrete. You look like mesmerized" He snickered. I froze. It was Edward? _Edward Cullen?! _Oh god! This can't be! Bridgewater High's player of the year was the guy who I had been day dreaming about all through English? Oh man. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Hey bells, you okay? You look a little green" Emmet replied nervously.

"No. I gotta go Emmet. I'll see you at lunch" _If I make it _I thought.

"Uh, yeah, okay. See ya bells. Feel better!" he replied. I ran as quickly as I could to the bathroom and sat in there with a cold paper towel to my forehead throughout my next class. I could skip trig because I already had an A in that class. As I sat there I realized that I liked Edward Cullen and I had only spoken what? Two words to the guy. _C'mon bella!_ I thought _You don't like the guy! He's a selfish, egotistical freak who only cares about getting into a girls pants! _

Then why did I feel like I would go insane without him?

**review please! i know i know! like i said before its short! im sorry. its the best i could do. if you wait awhile i may be able to continue it a little longer. :)**

**okay so i decided to put more of this chapter up. it didn't seem completed to me so i just had to! enjoy. :)**

After I sat in the bathroom for what seemed an hour I got up and made my way to my locker to put my un-used books away. Just as I shut my locker the bell rang letting me know that next was lunch. _Hallelujah!_ I screamed in my head.

I walked into the cafeteria and got into the lunch line. Just then someone pounced on me from behind and gave me a death squeeze.

"Alice…can't…breathe" I struggled to even get out those few words.

"Ha-ha, sorry! I just can't help myself!" she said laughing.

"I know" I muttered under my breath. I love Alice really, but between her and Emmet, well let's just say that there's enough "hyperness" for the rest of us altogether.

"So, I heard that you had a little _run-in_ with a certain sibling of mine this morning" she said emphasizing the "run-in" part if you will. Hilarous, not!

"Yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh c'mon Bella! I know that look. You like him!" she squealed.

I sighed. "No Alice. It's the opposite. I actually think he's the scum of the earth if you will" I snapped.

"Well that may be true to an extent, but I know you better than anyone else and I know that look that you had when he smiled at you! Sa-woon!" Alice squealed again while bouncing up and down.

I scoffed. "Uhm no. not in the very least." I relpied. I was getting seriously fed up with this conversation.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Um you could start by dropping this conversation" I said

"True, but I just can't stand back and watch two people, whom I love dearly, not get together when they're meant for each other" she sighed. We both payed for our meals and sat down at the table with Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper.

"BUT WE'VE NEVER EVEN TALKED TO EACH OTHER ALICE" I yelled at her. God she sure is nosy, and frustrating!

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" she yelled back.

I sighed. "Alice I'm sorry I yelled but trust me, I don't like Edward Cullen. Not one bit." _Lie _I told myself.

"You'll see" Alice replied. But thankfully she dropped it. I mean seriously me and Edward? That's insane right?

Right?

**okay so now this is the part where you review! :) :) **

**cause i stayed up all night finishing this. thank you very much! lol. jk jk.**

**anyways i have 3 more chapters that i can update when im ready. **

**i just have to sort of write them on here which shouldn't take long. and i got no sleep last night because i had all these ideas popping into my head so now i must go and write before i lose them!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Edward the player

**okay so here is my next chapter. I wrote it in Edward's perspective. Don't hate me if its not that good. it was really hard for me to do this one since im not really positive with what goes on in the male mind. but anyways READ N REVIEW.**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 3

**E POV:**

_Man I'm late again_ I thought. Geez it's not my fault really. I mean if Lauren could control her hormones for like two seconds then I wouldn't be in this mess all the time. Eh oh well I guess that's what you get for being the hottest and most popular, thank you very much, guy here. I love my life.

I turned the corner and ran into something. Well more like that something ran into me.

"_**Ouch!" **_she muttered**.**_** "Im soo soo sorry!**__**I didnt mean to run into you im such a klutz!" she said. **_

I just laughed. She was actually quite beautiful but I could've sworn I knew her from somewhere. Eh oh well, I know a lot of hot brunettes in this town, but she seemed actually a lot more beautiful. Like a natural beauty if you will.

"Its ok" I said. "Accidents happen". _Now's the time to turn on the old Edward dazzle_ I thought. So I gave her my very famous crooked smile. She looked up at me and I could've sworn I heard her gasp somewhat. Plus that look was priceless. She looked mesmerized. Ha-ha works every time.

"_**Well, im going to be late for class" **_the girl said_** "Sorry again! Really sorry!"**_ she said more quickly this time. She got up and ran towards the English department. _Her name, I didn't get her name! _I thought

"I didn't catch your name!" I yelled to her. _Please! Please turn around! _I thought.

She turned around and smiled at me. God, she had a beautiful smile.

"_**Its Bella"**_ and with that she ran off again.

_Bella…Bella! What a glorious name! Although I've heard it before but it seems to fit her just right! Hmm what is Bella short for? Isabella? Huh, that must be it. Well the only Isabella I know is Isabella Swan…… and oh my god that's her! Alice's best friend is the girl I was going crazy over?! Ugh. Just my luck! Next I'll find out that she hates me and thinks I'm a jerk! Huh. This should be an interesting week…_

I ran off towards the Math department. I had already wasted time thinking about Bella and that didn't help much. I mean she could like me right? I mean she's a beautiful girl, no doubt about that, but I don't think she recognized me. Oh well. I don't know why but I feel like I have to be with her. How weird. I mean it's like I'll go _insane_ if I'm not with her. _Huh, maybe it was something I ate this morning_. I thought. Oh well, I'll get her eventually, just like the rest of them.

**okay i know its a little short but its the best i could do. review review. if i think some more i may be able to get a little bit more of this chapter in.**

**review please!**

**okay so here's the continuation of the chapter. took me forever to think of something but here ya go. hope its okay! :)**

After the bell rang I grabbed my books and walked out the door. No offense to Mr. Blaine but Trig is just way too easy for me. Most people don't know this but I'm actually a straight A student. My rep does me no good when it comes to things like that but hey! Who can blame them!

"Yo Edward!" yelled out Emmet, my older brother. _Well this is a first _I thought. We really don't talk much, even at home. Ever since we moved here and I became popular, we kind of have just grown apart.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" I replied.

"What did you say to Bella to make her all upset?" he growled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to her" I replied. He glared at me. _Man he must be really pissed_ I thought.

"Oh really? Then why did I hear she skipped two periods after her little run in with you? Plus she was really upset at lunch." He half asked half screamed. Now I know he's really close to Bella since she's like another sister to him but seriously I didn't do anything this time. I just gave him a "you're losing it" look and turned around to head to class.

"Hey man, I'm not finished with you yet" Emmet grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Hey let go dude, I swear I didn't say a word to her" Man, what is it with him today. I mean were brothers and he knows me better than that. I mean does he seriously think I would hurt an angel like her?

_Hold up! Did I just call her an angel?! Man what is up with me today! I hardly even know her! Ugh. Maybe it was something I ate. _

"Well just back off and don't even think of messing with her man, she's not interested!" he snapped and with that he walked off. _God, what is up with everyone today?! I mean all I said was "its ok, accidents happen" and I smiled at her. How could that do anything to upset her! Ugh maybe I've had too much caffeine today. _

All I know is Bella has had some _weird_ effect on me and until I figure out what it is, I'm not going to back off that's for damn sure.


	4. Epiphany

**thank you for all the reviews you guys!! that makes oh so much happier!!**

**here's the next chapter as promised! enjoy!**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Ugh another long day at school. Why does it have to be so boring and why oh why do the teachers think it's a good idea to give out pages and pages of homework? Well at least the homework will take my mind off of you know who tonight. God how annoying and selfish can he be i mean..._stop thinking about him Bella just focus on your homework._

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the caller i.d. and it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella I need your help immediately!" she replied. Why did she sound out of breath?

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?!" I said nervously.

"Me and Jasper have a date and I have nothing to wear!" She shrieked. A fashion emergency, my favorite kind...not.

"Alice I would love to help you out and all but I have a ton of homework" _thank god_ "and I probably wouldn't be much help in the first place." I sighed.

"No Bella, I really need your help!" she said with panic rising in her voice.

"I'm sorry Alice but like you said earlier today, I'm fashion impaired." I replied. Oh it was so much fun messing with Alice, especially when it comes to clothes and Jasper. But together, oh boy this was going to be fun!

"But Bella," she whined.

"Yes?" I asked

"I need you! Please, please come over and help me? This is a crucial night! I think Jasper might tell me he loves me Bella!" I could hear the desperation in her voice. I looked at the clock. _6:30, Renee will be home any minute. _I knew Renee wouldn't mind if I went, she loves Alice.

"Ok Alice, but only on one condition." I replied.

"Anything!" she screamed.

"I get to choose your outfit" I smirked. Oh yes. This was going to be a very fun night indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Bella, I know I agreed to letting you choose my outfit but this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever worn in my entire life!" she shrieked. Yes, she was right on that part. I made her wear skinny jeans and a bright blue mini-skirt that flared at the bottom over it paired with yellow long sleeved shirt and a white KISS t-shirt over it. Hey it looked comfy to me!

"No it isn't Alice, it actually looks quite comfortable! And besides I think your parents would approve!" I stated.

"And why would that be?" she replied dumbfounded.

"Because this way instead of Jasper having his hands all over you, he'll be so repulsed by that outfit, he won't want to even touch you!" I replied with a mocking grin on my face.

"Bella Swan! You are officially dead!" she screamed. Oh crap! I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. When Alice gets mad, she gets MAD. Like a run for the hills mad!

I screamed and ran out of her room and down the stairs, although since I can barely even walk without tripping, I fell halfway down the stairs, but to my surprise I never hit the bottom. I looked up and there, holding me in his arms, was none other than the player himself.

He just stared at me and had a grin on his face, although it was quickly replaced when I started to squirm out of his hold.

"Oh sorry" he said pulling himself out of whatever daze he was apparently stuck in.

"Thanks" I snapped then quickly walked the rest of the way down the stairs and out the front door to my car.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled after me. _Why me?_ I mean you think he would've gotten the hint that I wasn't really interested in talking to him if I tried to squirm out of his hold. Although between you and me, I enjoyed being in his arms very much. I mean when his muscles flexed, _oh god!_ and when he..._God Bella, what are you saying? He's a scum bag and nothing else! Don't let him trap you in his spell. He's not worth it, at all. _

"Bella, wait!" he said louder this time. He finally caught up to me and grabbed a hold of my arm.

"What do you want Edward" I snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all" he said a little taken aback by my reaction to him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I need to be on my way home, and besides why would you want to talk to me in the first place?" I asked releasing myself from his hold.

"Because I think you're interesting".

"Oh there's a winner" I muttered.

"Well it's true, that and because I want to apologize" he replied more quietly this time.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked. Did he do something? (other than be the player that he is)

"For upsetting you" he said. " I ran into Emmet today and he told me that I upset you, so I would like to personally apologize for whatever I did to cause you such pain" he said. Just then I saw a little smirk appear on his face and I knew he was playing with me. Jerk.

"Yeah sure. Oh and your forgiven although I'm pretty sure you don't deserve to be" I replied, then turned around to get in my car.

"And what offense did I commit upon you my lady?" he said mockingly. _My lady? Who says that?_

"Well you're a selfish, egotistical jerk who has no feelings towards women and doesn't care what he does. All you consider women to be are tools for your reputation and your own personal use, and the best part is…you have no remorse whatsoever to who ever you hurt! It's all a big game to you isn't it!" I snapped. I turned to face him and he looked like he had been slapped in the face. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to say that.

I turned around and got into my car and sped off. As I looked back in my rearview mirror, I could've sworn I saw him look upset for what I said, like somehow, I had broken his heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I got home I immediately ran upstairs into my room. I was not in the mood to talk to Renee about what happened because knowing my Mom, she would've sat there and told me that the only reason I'm acting this way is because I _like him. As if!_ So for the rest of the night, I finished my homework and went and took a shower. Maybe some hot water on my back would relieve all this tension I had.

After a very realxing shower I, brushed my hair and put on my pajama's, even if it was 9:00. I was still tired enough to go to bed.  
As I laid there, I thought about every single thing I had said to him tonight. Of course, he deserved it all, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I mean he's treated me with kindness, somewhat, and I kind of threw it all back in his face..._Bella, c'mon! He has never been nice to you! All of those times when you stayed at their house, not once was he kind. Always in his room making out with some other girl and you had to sit there and listen to it! God, he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you one bit!_

Wait a minute...did I actually just sound jealous? Oh god Bella! What are you going to do?

"Well you can at least tell me why you were so harsh tonight" a voice replied.

Of course! I just had to say that out loud and he just happened to be there!

I sat up from my bed and saw none other than Edward Cullen sitting on my windowsill. Wait a minute! How does he know where I live and which room is mine! And how the heck did he even get up here in the first place! I live on the second floor!

"Well? Bella please talk to me" he asked.

"What? Edward wha-what are you doing here?" Great! I couldn't even get one sentence out without stuttering. I'm such an idiot. He smiled at this.

"Well after you left tonight, I sat in my room and carefully went over the things that you said to me." he replied.

"Ok..." I said.

"I've had an epiphany" he stated.

"Which is?"

"I like you Bella" he replied nonchalant.

WHAT?! He _likes_ me?! How...who...what...huh?!

"Bella? Did you hear me? I said I liked you Bella" he said.

"Uh.." was all I could manage to get out. I heard a light chuckle come from him.

"Yeah I understand that you weren't expecting this tonight. But Bella, no one has ever spoken to me that way before and I kind of saw you in a new light tonight" he said more quietly.

What should I say? _Yeah Edward I'm glad you told me this because I just can no longer deny my undying love for you?_ Yeah, no! Well no one like _him,_ could have an epiphany that quick and be so sure of how he feels at this moment. He's probably just pulling my leg.

"Well thank you for coming tonight to explain to me your _epiphany_ as you like to call it" I said. "Now if you don't mind its late and im very tired. Please shut my window when you leave" and with that I laid back down in my bed and shut my eyes. I could here a sigh submit into the room and then the closing of my window.

_Edward Cullen does not like me. He's just loves the idea of liking me because im the first girl that actually put him in his place. _I thought. I was right, of course I was right! and with that I slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed my first dream of Edward Cullen.

**okay so what did ya think? i thought it was actually good. but if you think that it needs some work, let me know! and i'll gladly take your critique! just remember, this is my first fanfic! sure i've written stories and stuff for school, but this is something that i can have sort of a free reign on if you will!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) :) please?**

**-hales716**


	5. Staring

**here it is! the 5th chapter! sorry it took so long! but im still not sure if i like it. let me know what you guys think. SERIOUSLY I WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWS AND SOME REACTIONS PEOPLE. thanks! oh and thank you to all of you who gave me suggestions. I may just use them in the next chapter! ;)**

**Life in an Ice Box chapter 5**

It's been a week since my "encounter" with Edward Cullen. I've been laying low and not focusing on the fact that he has been watching my every freaking move. I mean seriously, Emmet and Alice started to get a little upset when they saw him every day at lunch, staring me down, like I was some disease or something. They don't even know what he did that night or what he said and to tell you the truth, I rather leave it that way.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella, this is getting really insane now! He's been watching you at lunch every freaking day now this week! Do I have to file a stalker report on my own brother?" Alice asked.

"No you don't. But I do wish he would just knock it off" I said, but then again he didn't hear me so I said it a little louder this time.

"BUT I DO WISH HE WOULD JUST KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me like I was mental but I didn't care, he was annoying the crap out of me and I think it was on purpose.

He finally got the message, _HALLELUJAH!, _and turned his focus onto Mike who was saying something that was apparently interesting. God I hate him. _Lie again. _I told myself.

"Finally! I thought he was never going to quit!" Emmet shouted "He should've just taken a picture, would've lasted longer" Emmet muttered.

"True that!" Alice yelled.

"Hell yeah my sista!" She and Emmet pounded fists while I just rolled my eyes. Emmet can sometimes, _no wait that's an understatement_, he usually is an idiot and Alice doesn't help the cause.

"Well now that were finally being left alone by _him_, can we please get out of here and go to class? I don't like all of this attention." Which is true since practically everyone was talking about Edward Cullen and me, because like me, they noticed that he had been watching me all the time too. Except, I got the stares. Great, more unwanted attention.

"Sure lets roll! I mean, _Autobots, roll out!"_ Emmet yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Good god" I said shaking my head. See what I mean? Idiot.

Edward had now refocused his attention back onto me. As we were walking out I tried to make a dramatic entrance with my friends but knowing me, that wasn't such a good idea. Instead, I tripped over air and landed flat on my face in front of the entire student body. Most people were laughing and calling me a Klutz, but that's nothing new. I got up off the floor and saw that Edward was doubled over in laughter. _Jerk, _I thought.

Me and my friends walked out of the cafeteria into the freezing rain, away from the staring eyes, away from the laughter, away from _him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Okay that is it!" Alice exclaimed getting up from her seat. Apparently the staring had gone on long enough for her because she was now marching over to Edward, her fists balled up on her sides.

"KNOCK IT OFF! IF YOU HAVE TO STARE AT HER TAKE A FREAKING PICTURE! IT **DOES** LAST LONGER! MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAVE A SUDDEN "OBSESSION" WITH BELLA, BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS: SHE'S NOT INTERESTED!" Alice screamed. She turned around, fuming I might add, and walked back over to our table. I, by now, had turned bright red, because again I had received the unwanted attention from everyone in the cafeteria.

"Alice!" I whisper-yelled "Why the heck did you do that?!"

"He was bugging me! And no offense Bella, but you didn't seem to want to handle to situation so I did it for you. Your welcome" she replied. I just stared at her in shock.

"God Alice, you just made the entire cafeteria realize that im still in this little pow-wow with Edward and now their staring". I screeched.

"Let them stare" Alice said

"Ugh. Why me?" I whined.

"Well Bells, I think this may be a good time to do something dramatic to pull more attention to you. Maybe cause a crowd?" Emmet suggested nervously.

"Why would I do that?" I snapped. Was he seriously this delusional?

"Because, here comes Edward" he replied. Sure enough, there was Edward walking over to me with a smile on his face. _Oh god! Oh god! What do I do?! What should I say?_

"Hello Bella" he said. "I think we need to talk."

**soooo?? okay okay i know its short but hey! its the best i could do! my brain is like screaming right now so sorry! plus i wont update till possibly monday. Thursday i'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled! whoo-hoo!! Then i have to get a physical for my upcoming surgery! whoo-hoo x2!! so yeah. it may be awhile, but while im in pain ill make it a personal goal of mine to get on here and write!**

**so this is the last update for awhile!**

**thank you for the reviews!**

**-hales716**


	6. Taking chances

**okayy here's the next chapter! I needed to get one in before tomorrow so here it is you guys!! new chapter will be up once i get back!! thank you for the reviews!!**

**Previously on life in an ice box:**

"_Well Bells, I think this may be a good time to do something dramatic to pull more attention to you. Maybe cause a crowd?" Emmet suggested nervously._

"_Why would I do that?" I snapped. Was he seriously this delusional?_

"_Because, here comes Edward" he replied. Sure enough, there was Edward walking over to me with a smile on his face. Oh god! Oh god! What do I do?! What should I say? _

"_Hello Bella" he said. "I think we need to talk."_

* * *

"Uh, ok" I responded. Why did he want to talk to me? I think I like the staring game better than this situation.

"Alone" he said a bit more loudly this time. Great, alone. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent; watching both of us like this was the most interesting thing they have seen in a long time and it probably was.

I got up from my table, sharing a nervous glance between my friends, and followed him outside. Once we were far enough he walked over to a bench and sat down. I followed and sat right beside him. It was a strangely cold day, since the weather station said it should be sunny and warm. After a moment silence he spoke up.

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now" He said. "I think that there have been a lot of misunderstandings between us and I would like to clear some of them up." He looked over at me, waiting for my approval.

"Ok" I said quietly.

"Good. The first thing is, I know I act like a jerk around school and I know I take advantage of some girls; you were right on the money when you said that to me and I am sorry for hurting you like I did. But after realizing that, I've decided that I'm going to change my act and I really would like it if you gave me a second chance"

"How do I know your not just saying that? How do I know your going to change, because your past actions aren't helping your cause right now! How do I know I won't…" I trailed off.

"How do you know you won't what?" he asked. I sighed and stood up and started walking. He got up as well and followed me.

"How, do I know I won't…get hurt" I said. I stopped walking and looked up at his face and saw hurt in his eyes. I looked back down because for some reason it pained me too see him hurt.

"Bella" he said quietly. "I would never, ever want to hurt you." I looked up again to see if he was telling the truth but instead I was met by his lips. He pressed them against mine and I could feel fireworks going off inside of me. His lips were molded into mine and it felt right. I know that I was hesitant against him, and I know he could sense it as well. Right when he was about to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed his lips against mine, more harder this time, more fierce. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him.

Our lips moved in sync with each other and our bodies were molded into one another like they were always meant to be that way. After awhile, I pulled away, desperate for air. I could hear him panting as well and I looked up to see a crooked smile. I smiled back at it, and looked deep into to his eyes to find nothing but joy, happiness, and…love?

"Wow" was all I could manage to get out after my heart calmed down.

"Yeah, that was wow" he laughed.

"Well now what?" I asked. I was deeply afraid he was going to tell me something like "_Bella, I know that you like me and everything and I like you, but I just don't think that I can date you right now, but hey thanks for the amazing kiss." _God that would suck majorly.

"I think that I should ask you something" he replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I think my mouth was actually hanging open. _Girlfriend? Girlfriend! He wants me to be his girlfriend?!_

I seriously didn't know what to say. I mean he just told me that he knew he was a jerk and he was sorry and that he was going to change, but this was all going way too fast. But then again, I did like him, a lot. What was I going to do?

"Edward" I said. "I know that you said you were going to change and I believe you and I like you a lot as well..." I said.

"That still doesn't answer my question though Bella" he said. Crap. My plan to draw him away from this conversation didn't work.

"Well then I guess my answer would be…

**cliffe! oh no! lol. please dont kill me. i just think that i should end it there for now, make you go all crazy wondering what she would say. lol. and seriously none of you are going to expect what happens next. :) **

**thanks for all of the reviews you guys!! you all rock!! and gosh ive had so many hits its insane, but i thank you all!**

**review review review. what do you think bella will say?? now you'll all have to wait till i get back! im sooo mean right??**

**-hales716**


	7. What the Easy Mac?

**hey guys! so yeah. My surgery went well, but im in alot of pain so i decided to do this chapter very short. I promise ill make it up to you all once i regain my energy back, and i hope you know that whenever i post my chapters, ive written that entire chapter that day so if they suck. Sorry. I dont have alot of time to pre-write them out. Im getting ready for my next surgery. whoo!**

**so here it is. Its alot of different POV's. but mostly on the same thing. what everyone was thinking on that day. but here's bella's answer! ahh. okay okay enough chit-chat. here ya go!**

Life in an ice box chapter 7:

**Previously on Life in an Ice Box:**

* * *

"_Edward" I said. "I know that you said you were going to change and I believe you and I like you a lot as well" I said. _

"_That still doesn't answer my question though Bella" he said. Crap. My plan to draw him away from this conversation didn't work. _

"_Well then I guess my answer would be…_

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

I hope Bella can see how sincere I am about her being my girlfriend. I would love nothing more than a chance to show her I changed. _Oh please, please say yes!_

"Well then I guess my answer would be…no" she replied. My heart dropped. _No. She said no. She doesn't want me the way I want her. _As if reading my mind she said…

"Edward its not that I don't want you the way you want me it's just, I don't want to jump in this fast into a relationship" she said. "I mean if you're this serious about your change, then I want to take things more slowly. I mean can't we at least get to know each other and date for awhile?" she replied looking up into my eyes. _She's right. Of course she's right, I mean what was I thinking, of course I was going a little too fast! At least she's not turning me down completely. There was still hope…_

"Bella, you're absolutely right. I would love the chance to get to know you. You don't know how important this is to me, gaining your trust". At this comment she smiled and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Oh how I loved it when she blushed, it made my heart swell for some reason. Oh how I wanted to kiss those cheeks and those lips. Since I first kissed her, I've wanted to do it again, to just get lost in the taste of her. I'm so happy that she's mine. Well sort of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**APOV:**

I knew that Bella and Edward were now a couple. I mean it was obvious by the way he asked her to speak alone. Well that and the fact that I overheard him last night saying that he was going to ask her, but still you could just tell. EEK! I'm so excited for Bella! I mean sure my brother can be jerk sometimes but those two were meant for each other. It was obvious. Ooh! Bella will need a new outfit for they're first date! That means shopping! I'm so excited, I should start planning…

**EMPOV:**

I wonder what Edward wanted to talk to Bella about. She looked pretty nervous when she left. I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him! Brother or not!

Hmm do I smell cheese? Ah EASY MAC!! I love Easy Mac!! I didn't know they had that! Ah I love cheese! Ooh Easy Mac and…Dr. Pepper! YUM!

But I still kill him if he hurts her…..I wonder why now I choose to see that there is Easy Mac. If I would've found out sooner I wouldn't have to put myself through this agony of eating whatever this stuff is. I think it's turning green….that's just wrong. I wonder where Bella is. Ooh Easy Mac!

**RPOV:**

God what is Emmet so excited about? I mean he was sitting there all upset with Edward then he sniffs the air and gets all…retarded. I've never seen him act this way. Wait? Where is he going?

"Emmet! Where are you running off too?"

"EASY MAC! AH!" Easy Mac? Seriously? That's what he's so excited about? Oh god I'm in love with a big kid. That's just great. Oh well, I hope Bella is okay.

**JPOV:**

Wow. Emmet excited for Easy Mac. That's just pathetic. Hmm I wonder how Bella's doing. She looked awfully scared when she left. If he hurts her, he's dead. I don't care if he's Alice's brother or not. She's like a sister to me and I would do anything for her. Although if I know Alice, she would probably beat me to the punch if Edward ever hurt her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BPOV:**

Edward Cullen likes me. I still cannot get over that. Seriously. I mean im so plain, so normal, there is nothing unique about me whatsoever! And he likes me! Wow, maybe good things do come to those who wait. _Wow Bella, could you sound any more lamer, seriously. That was pretty pathetic. _Oh well! He likes me!

**haha notice a current theme here? yeah EASY MAC! ahhh! lol. i promised _CourtneyFirehand _that i would put our little inside joke in the next chapter. So if you dont get it...well that's okay cause you weren't supposed to! lol.**

**review review. i know its not that good. im writing the next chapter as we speak, but im all drugged up, so if it doesn't make sense. sorry. lol. i tried.**

**-hales716 **

**p.s. besides. i gave you a chapter post-surgery. so yeah. there ya go!**


	8. Knight in shining armor

**here it is as promised! the next chapter. if you look you'll see that i deleted all of my random author's notes. lol. it was annoying seeing them there. but from now on ill leave them. :)**

**enjoy. **

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 8:

**BPOV:**

After Edward's and mine little "pow-wow", as Alice likes to call it, we walked back into the cafeteria and, as expected, all eyes were on us. Whispers were heard echoing throughout the cafeteria like: "_Oh my god are they together?" "I can't believe he chose her, I mean do you see how she dresses? He deserves someone better" _At that comment Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and enclosed me into him.

"Don't listen to them" he whispered to me. "They're just jealous that I chose the most beautiful girl here". At that comment I blushed like crazy although I prayed that Edward didn't see me agreeing with her.

We sat down at the table with Alice and them. Of course she was the only one who was smiling and jumping up and down in her seat, looking at us. Rosalie's face had a clam and serene look to it and gave us a pleasant smile when we sat down. Emmet looked like he was in a trance, staring at what looked like…Easy Mac? Jasper was trying to calm down Alice who looked like she was about to shoot off like a rocket at any second. I just smiled and turned my head to look at Edward who still had his arm around me. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Oh my gosh! So you guys are officially a couple?!" Alice screeched.

"No Alice, were not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. Were just dating and getting to know each other right now". I explained. Her face dropped a little but then she perked right back up again.

"Dating? So like a first date is in the works?" She squealed. Geez, it was only a date I didn't see what was so exciting about it.

"Alice, what are you thinking?" I asked. I was now definitely suspicious because she had that look in her eye that made me want to cringe. I knew that look, oh man! Did I know that look.

"Alice, no!" I yelled.

"But Bella! This is important! Its your first date and I know for a fact that you have nothing to wear!" She was giving me her puppy dog eyes and she knows for a fact I can't say no to them.

"Alice you're not playing fair!" I whined.

"Never said I would!" she stated.

"Ugh, fine! When is it?" I asked.

"We'll go tomorrow morning that way we can have the whole day to find the perfect outfit". I looked over at Edward who just chuckled and gave me a "I'm sorry, can't get you out of this one" look. I sighed.

"Fine Alice" I sulked. I got up from the table with Edward and we walked towards Biology.

"You know I would help you If I could" he said.

"I know, but its Alice and she can't even help herself so there's no use" I replied. He laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine" he said. "Although if it gets to be too much just call me and I'll come and rescue you."

"Oh, my own personal knight in shining armor huh?" I giggled. He laughed along with me as he opened the door to Biology.

"Yep, you can count on me". I looked up and he had a sincere look on his face. And just then I knew…

_I can count on him. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bellaaaa! Oh Bella! Wake up you sleepy head!" I groaned. What time is it? I glanced at the clock. _7 am. She's insane!_

"Alice, leave me alone! It's a Saturday and no one in there right mind would get up at seven" I mumbled.

"Oh you party-pooper! I get up this early! Renee's even up! C'mon we've got so much to do today for your date tomorrow!" she squealed. I knew I wasn't going to win because if I complained more I might actually get hurt. Remember what I said? Small but _very_ ferocious!

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" I grumbled.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands. "Now hurry up and get ready so we can go!"

She is such a pain when she's excited and to make matters worse, I think she's squealed so much I'm going deaf.

She ran downstairs to let me get ready, so I got up and grabbed my toiletries and walked into my bathroom. My hair looked like a haystack so I brushed it out till it was smooth and wavy. Then I brushed my teeth and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I walked back into my room, and put on a pair of jeans, my Boys like Girls t-shirt and my vans. I grabbed my wallet and ran downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Renee sitting down at the table with a coffee mug reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetie" she looked up and smiled at me. I somewhat smiled back and mumbled a good morning. She just laughed and shook her head. I grabbed a bowl, and put some cereal in it. Then I went into the fridge and grabbed the milk and poured some all over my cereal. Finally I grabbed a spoon and took a big bite.

"So you and Alice are going shopping today huh?" Renee asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh. Don't remind me" I tried to say, but it came out mumbled since my mouth was full of cereal. Renee knew better than anyone how much I despised shopping. She tried herself to get me to love it when I was younger but it was a waste of energy for her because I just wouldn't budge.

Alice came bounding into the kitchen and grabbed my arm.

"Okay! Lets get going!" she screeched. My mother laughed and I glared at her.

"Have fun" she yelled as I was walking out the front door and laughed again. I just mumbled to myself and shut the door. I walked towards Alice's Porsche and climbed in.

The whole ride there Alice was talking on and on about all of these stores that she loved and I eventually just tuned her out and stared out the window. While she was on one of her rants, my cell phone vibrated and said I had a text. I opened my phone and read:

_Hello, love. Did I tell you how sorry I am for my sister's early waking?_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I tried to stop her but she gave me an hour's worth lecture on the importance of shopping. So I let her go._

_Remember I'm only phone call away._

_-Knight in shining armor_

I smiled at this. He was so sweet when he tried. I blushed at this. _Edward Cullen likes me._ I still don't think I could wrap my mind around the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We arrived at the mall about an hour later since we did live in a fairly small town and the only decent mall was in Houlton. We walked into the mall and immediately Alice grabbed my arm and started running to a store. We walked into Dillard's and she brought me over to the juniors section and started throwing dresses at me.

"Here! Try on this, and that, oh and this one, and that one. and ooh, this is pretty…" After about ten dresses that were in my arms she pushed me into a dressing room. The first one I tried on was a black halter dress.

"Bella, come out and let me see!" she yelled. I sighed and walked out.

"No not that one, you look paler than usual." She said. I glared at her and walked back in. I tried on my next dress which was a royal blue v-neck bubble dress. It looked pretty with the ruffles on the sleeves but then again, I'm "fashion-impaired" so I apparently don't know what's cute or not. I walked back out and Alice look like she about had a heart attack.

"That's the one! Definitely." She said, nodding her head. The saleswoman looked stunned too and just nodded. I just sighed and walked back into the dressing room. Alice of course paid for it even when I did sit there and argue with her that I could pay for it myself, but she was just as stubborn as me and finally won. We walked over to the shoes section and she picked out a pair of silver ballet flats that looked really pretty with the dress. She again, paid. We walked towards the accessories and she chose a silver heart-shaped locket and silver hoops. After our little shopping spree she dragged me towards Victoria's Secret. That's where I draw the line.

"No Alice! No way am I going in there!" I yelled. We were standing outside the store and she had an impatient look on her face.

"Bella, it's not like were going to buy sexy lingerie! Were just going to get a bra that you can wear under this dress that makes it look like your not wearing one." She stated. I started to whine but she pulled me in anyways. After we got the "invisible bra" as she called it we walked back out to her car. I was exhausted, and I think my brain actually was going to explode with how much stuff I had seen.

We pulled up to my house after an hour drive back and Alice said that she would come over tomorrow to do my hair and make-up. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Okay Alice. See you tomorrow" I said defeated. After I had walked inside, I ran upstairs, tripping twice, to my room and collapsed on my bed. It was 5:30. I cannot believe it was that long of a trip. I swear I will never ever go shopping ever again, and with that I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Edward.

**so whatdya think? good? bad? retarded? im delusional? yeah well review for it anyways. i only have 32. im trying to see if i can get to 50 soon. so this chapter was actually pretty long. it was about 3 pages on Word so yeah...tell me whatchya think about it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-hales716**


	9. Update

**Authors Note: **

**

* * *

**

**hello my buddies :) **

**so yeah i was up last night and decided to just write out kind of an outline for my story. I am planning on having around 22 to 23 chapters, and trust me this outline is just INSANE. so much will happen you wont know what to do with yourselves. :D**

**but anways, sorry i haven't updated in awhile. This weekend i was still getting back into the swing of things and i can now eat solid foods! ahh im soo happy! **

**you have no idea. So yeah, i took one of my friend's advice when she told me i was rushing it and i agreed with her. I am rushing my words together and when i dont concentrate enough i do tend to do that. Mostly its because when i write it out i have so many emotions going on in my head and so many thoughts that it just comes out that way so from now on my updates might not be as fast but ill try to get them done. **

**which would you rather have? a quick update but a horrible story. or a longer update and an amazing story?**

**you decide. thats all it takes but im going to my part as a writer and try to make this story the best it can be. **

**oh and alsoo..._O mac fácil é mina Courtney! _If you have read CourtneyFirehand's storys then you would understand what that means ;) in which case you should go and read them cause they are simply amazing!**

**-hales716**


	10. Jacob Blk updated

**Authors Note: **

**

* * *

**

**hello my buddies :) **

**Sorry this is not a chapter! i know i know your all going to kill me but i should have one up by tomorrow! maybe two? is that better?**

**yeah thats what i thought.**

**anways i just wanted to tell you all like i told CourtneyFirehand that my Aunt and Uncle called today to tell us that they're having a baby boy! and his name is going to be Jacob Randall Black.**

**yes thats right. It is in fact my uncles last name is Black. lol. i screamed for like 5 minutes straight! wouldn't you if you found out that a fake _mythical _person's name was going to be your cousins name? uhh yeah. although i doubt that Jacob's middle name in the book is randall but its my uncle's name. Randy for short. anways my little cousin Jacob Black will be born at the end of September. :) **

**i can't wait. Lol. i Will make him love twilight and everything about it. Ill be his little mentor. ;) Haha. anyways if he turns into a werewolf im calling Stephenie!**

**-hales716**

Hey guys: instead of doing another authors not because i know those bug you like hell, i decided to just repeat on this one. So i was up alll night (till like 2 or 3) typing away Chapter 9 and so far i have 8 pages, but here's the funny part: im not even halfway done. So yeah this means that your going to have a hell of a chapter, unless i decide to shorten it but so far i dont want to. ive always done short chapters so this is kind of like making up for it.

so yeah. CourtneyFirehand has been helping me out lot with my story. I would send her bits and pieces of it and she would R&R. But yeah im not so positive i may finish today. like i said before my outline is INSANE and for some reason i just can't fit everything i want to into one freaking chapter, so either your going to have macho long chapters or still long chapters except they may have to move into the next chapter. anyways im not sure what im going to do yet but i figured i'd give you all a sneak peek at the next chapter. Maybe two!! well thats about it for now but like i said, im devoting today to typing so till then! peace!!

Sneak Peek chapter 9:

Sure I like Edward a lot and I trust him and he said he's dead bent on changing his ways, but could I handle being with him? Could I handle the stares of jealousy from other girls, the always constant flirting with him, even when I was there? Could I be able to be myself around him and trying to make myself realize that I'm what he wants? Was I enough to satisfy Edward Cullen?

Sneak Peek #2:

"Bella," he said my name quietly, grabbing one of my hands while taking the other and placing it under my chin to make my eyes reach his gaze. "Bella, you are more than enough for me. You are more deserving than I will ever be and don't ever think that I won't like you. Bella, you may find this hard to believe but I've been psyching myself out this entire morning thinking that I wouldn't be enough for you. Bella, you are way better than I could ever imagine anyone to be, and I would be stupid to ever let you slip from my hands. Bella, I'm not deserving of you one bit, and I've been thanking God every day that you gave me a chance. If anything Bella, I should hope to satisfy you enough, not the other way around." he replied.


	11. An interesting day

**agh!! okay so im finally done! my fingers are so numb its not even funny. I wrote for like forever and i hope you enjoy. Thank you to _CourtneyFirehand _for helping me with this chapter! You are the best beta ever! Let me know if you all like it. :)**

Life in an Ice Box chapter 9:

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning and realized that today was my first date with Edward. _Edward._ I can't get enough of saying his name. That glorious name that belonged to that god-like man! _Oh boy am I hooked, _I thought. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and glanced at my alarm clock on my bed-side table to see that it was 8:30. I suddenly realized that Alice wanted me over at her house by nine to get ready for my date. I threw back my covers and walked over to where my toiletries were placed and picked them up. I walked across the hall and into my bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water on my back helped with my nerves that were starting to bubble. _What if he doesn't like me? _I thought. _What if he finally gets to see the real me and he's disappointed by what he gets?_ Those thoughts were starting to set me on edge. After I lathered up my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I rinsed my hair and uncapped my favorite cinnamon body wash. _Well I guess I'll never know if he and I are meant to be till I face the beast head on, _I thought. With that I stepped out of the shower and dried off putting on my favorite t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. I'm pretty sure Alice will make me wear something entirely different once I get there so why bother even trying to look nice. After drying off my hair I ran back into my room, dropped off my toiletries, grabbed my wallet and keys and ran down the stairs. Skipping breakfast, I ran out the door and to my car. As I shut my truck door I finally realized what I was getting myself into.

Sure I like Edward a lot and I trust him and he said he's dead bent on changing his ways, but could I handle being with him? Could I handle the stares of jealousy from other girls, the always constant flirting with him, even when I was there? Could I be able to be myself around him and trying to make myself realize that I'm what he wants? Was I enough to satisfy Edward Cullen?

With those thoughts running through my mind I started my engine, hearing the roar that erupted, and pulled out of my driveway. As I drove to the Cullen's, I knew I was psyching myself out, I mean Edward Cullen even asked me to be his girlfriend so he must think I'm enough for him right? _If only I could feel that I was… _

About ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and cut my engine. _Well here goes nothing,_ I thought. I got out of my truck and made my way up to the front door. I hadn't realized how big the Cullen's home actually was till now. It was a huge white, two-story house that had a huge porch that seemed to wind around the side of the house and a great big front door with a window in the middle. In other words, it was a mansion, and in Forks that was very rare to see, and yes they're rich, _very _rich. I rang the doorbell and immediately it was swung open by none other than the pixie herself.

"Finally!" she yelled. "I was beginning to think that you forgot where I lived"

"Sorry Alice, I got a late start this morning" I replied.

"Well c'mon! We've got a lot to do before Edward gets back from practice!" she screeched as she pulled me into her house and shut the door. Practice? What practice?

"Alice, what are you talking about? What practice?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know if I should tell you. Edward would be really embarrassed" she said looking down.

"Oh god Alice, just tell me it can't be that bad" I replied exasperated. _Please don't let it be bad! Please oh please oh please!_ I silently pleaded in my head.

"He's at, uh, musical rehearsal." she said more quietly this time. _What the?_

"Musical rehearsal." I copied her words.

"Yeah, he's in a musical this year. It's down in Seattle at the Theatre of Performing Arts" she said more profoundly this time.

"Oh" was all I could say. So Edward was a performing arts guy/football captain/ Mr. hot stuff huh? That was, well, interesting.

"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you or he would kill me!" she replied nervously.

I scoffed. "Alice I can't believe you think I would do something like that. What kind of friend do you think I am?" I asked, feigning to look hurt.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean that I…" she kept going till she saw a smirk appear on my face.

"So not funny Bella I thought you were actually mad at me!" she replied giving me a hurt look. I just laughed and shook my head. She was so easy to mess with sometimes.

"So can we just get Barbie-Bella time over with?" I asked. Her face lit up and she reached out and grabbed my arm and then proceeded to race up the stairs with me tripping practically the whole way; yeah not the greatest with stairs. Once we reached her room, she threw me into a chair in front of her vanity mirror, which was covered with multiple beauty supplies. _Oh man, this was going to be a long day_, I thought. She started to circle me with her hand on her chin and her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was just asked, "What is the meaning of life?" Finally a thoughtful look appeared on her face and she began to brush through my hair.

"Alice, are you going to tell me what you are planning on doing?" I asked nervously. After a minute of silence she replied, "You will just have to wait and see." I gulped because that wasn't very reassuring at all. After what felt like about 2 hours of Alice twisting, pulling, and curling my hair, she finally sighed and said we were done, but that I couldn't see till my make-up was done because then I wouldn't get the, "full-effect", whatever that means. She left for a second to get me a bottle of water and a protein bar since I had missed breakfast. During that time I looked around her room and saw pictures of her family and friends and then some of the gang when we went on that camping trip that one time…oh yeah that was a blast…

_**Flashback**_

"Alice, are you sure that's the way you set up the tent?" we had been sitting there for over an hour trying to figure out how to pitch a tent and it wasn't going so well.

"Bella, I'm positive. Its says so right here on the diagram." She said profoundly. Of course little did she know that diagrams are sometimes wrong…especially when it's the diagram to the other tent; I just sighed and got up to unpack some more.

After getting most of the stuff unpacked, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper came back to the campsite with some firewood and Emmet, trying to be the macho man of the group, insisted that he could get the fire started so we let him. Three hours later there was still no fire.

"Emmet I think that we should just go get a liter, you've been at this for three hours now and rubbing two sticks together obviously doesn't work".

"Bella, I know what I am doing, I was in boy scouts! Its not working as well because…the sticks...well...uh...I...I…" he stuttered.

"Yeah that's reassuring Emmet" Alice retorted.

"Like you could do any better!" he snapped.

"Okay guys, just calm down! Jasper go into my bag and grab my liter." Rosalie ordered.

Jasper ran to her bag and came back with an expensive looking silver liter in his hand. He handed it to Rosalie who got up from her chair and shoved Emmet out of the way. After a couple of minutes, we had a roaring fire and Emmet had a disappointed, hurt look on his face. So much for macho man, huh?

Later that night, we decided that it would so much fun to tell scary stories…Emmet's idea…so we sat around close with nothing but the fire as our source of light.

Emmet started off with his version of a scary story.

"Once upon a time…" he said.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my booties!" Alice said

"Hey, my story so shut it!" Emmet snapped. Alice just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So where was I? Oh yes, once upon a time, there were a group of kids around our age and they lived not to far from here…and one night they decided that they would go on a camping trip, just like us. They're were five altogether, and they were best friends…uh…just like us." He stated. Some scary story…not.

"It was an unseasonably cold evening and they didn't have much with them. Just a couple of sleeping bags and no liters for a fire. They weren't expecting it to get as cold as it was and after they finally got a fire going, they all huddled around to tell some scary stories. One of them talked about this guy who had just escaped from the state prison and was in there area, not too far from the woods, where they were. He said that this guy was a psycho, killing anyone who was in his way and then he would drag off they're bodies and hang them in tree's. After he told those other kids that, they're fire suddenly went out" Emmet said. Now I know this was just a story, but all of a sudden a gust of wind went through our campsite and our fire went immediately out.

I was starting to freak out.

"Wha-what happened th-then?" Jasper stuttered.

"They heard a low groaning noise in the bushes across from them. One of them got up and went to go look for himself to see what was there. As he got closer, a hand suddenly reached out and snatched him into the bushes. The others started to scream and run in opposite directions and the one who had been telling the story knew that the nearest town was about a mile away, so he ran out towards the main road, but not before hearing the screams of his friends who he knew were being tortured at that very moment. He ran and ran and when he finally reached the town he ran into a local diner, except know one was there. It was deserted, waitresses and all. He ran back out and saw a man walking down the sidewalk so he ran towards him, hoping to get to the local police station to report his story. As he reached the man he yelled out "Hey mister! Listen I need your help! Me and my friends were out camping when we were suddenly attacked by some psycho who I think escaped from prison". The man stopped walking and turned around and the boy let out a loud piercing scream. Here in front of him was the psycho himself and in his hands were a knife and a bundle of rope. The next day the police were investigating the murder of this boy since they found him not to far out in the woods in a tree. They were searching when they came upon a campsite and saw something very disturbing. Here were the boy's friends all in separate trees spread out around the campsite with words engraved into they're stomachs spelling H-E-L-P. They never caught the psycho and people still think that he is out there to this day, roaming these woods, searching for his next victims". I was literally shaking in my seat. Alice I had noticed was in Jasper's lap and Rosalie was in Emmet's. After I summed up enough courage I got up and grabbed a flashlight to show Emmet what he had done. He seemed proud of himself seeing that we were all scared shitless by his story but just then there was a low groaning noise in the bushes in front of us and that about did me in. I think I actually fainted because the next thing I knew, I was in Emmet's jeep and apparently we were going home, and even Emmet looked terrified.

_**End of flashback**_

_Yeah, not one of the best camping trips, _I thought. Just then Alice came back in with my water and protein bar and, after I finished it, she started to work on my make-up.

"Hey Alice" I finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you…do you think Edward really likes me?" She stayed silent for a moment.

"Why, did he say something to you?" she snapped. Oh no she sounded angry.

"Bella I swear to god if he…" she started to yell.

"No Alice! No, no it was just a question! He hasn't done anything or said anything to me" I reassured her.

"Oh well, of course he does Bella, he'd be crazy not to! Now be quiet so I can concentrate on doing your make-up" she snapped. I shut up like she asked and after many complaints and a lot of whining, coming from me, I was done.

"Okay! I'm finished! And if I may say so myself, you look hot!" I turned around and faced the mirror to see that she was right, I looked beautiful. My make-up looked very natural but at the same time done, and my hair was in this half up half down style with curls cascading down my back. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and turned around and gave Alice a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed. Me, squealing, this was a firs but Alice just laughed and told me that I was more than welcome. As I stepped back, her expression totally changed and I saw a furious glare on Alice's face.

"Alice, what?" I asked afraid. She was fuming.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" oh crap I was in trouble now, "Are you seriously going to wear _that_ on your date!?" she yelled. I looked down to see I was still in my t-shirt and jeans outfit and shyly nodded. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her closet. I felt kind of scared at the moment so I decided to not argue and keep my mouth shut and after about ten minutes of Alice ripping apart her closet, she came over towards me, threw some clothes into my arms, and shoved me into her bathroom.

_Okay that didn't go so well,_ I thought but nevertheless I quickly changed into the outfit we bought yesterday at the mall and stepped out of the bathroom. Once she saw me her expression lightened and she started to bounce up and down clapping her hands; wow mood swings much.

"Oh my god Bella! You look amazing!" she squealed. She made me do a couple of turns for her and after fixing a smudge on my eye, she said I was all ready to go. We made our way down the stairs and into the living room where a soft piano melody was being played by none other than Edward himself. _I didn't know he played piano._

Alice coughed and Edward looked up with a smile on his face which then slowly turned into a stunned expression, causing his mouth to fall slightly open as his gaze fell upon me.

"Bella…you look…amazing." He managed to get out and I blushed. I started to laugh because he still seemed dazed after a minute, and apparently Alice had had enough.

"Oh quit staring and take her out already!" she yelled exasperated. Edward shut his mouth and straightened up to look me in the eye, and smiled his famous crooked smile. He walked towards me and reached out for my hand which I shyly slipped into his.

"You ready?" he asked me. I looked up and nodded and we walked out the front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After driving for awhile in silence, he started up a conversation with me.

"So Bella, you have any idea where I'm taking you today?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No idea, so I guess I'll just play follow the leader and go wherever you lead oh wise one" I retorted. His face fell and I inwardly laughed at that. He was so easy to play with. He finally realized that I was teasing him and chuckled softly.

"So Bella…" he started.

"Yes?" I asked

"Can I ask you a few questions to get to know you better?" he asked. He _wants_ to get to know me, huh. Maybe I was wrong after all; maybe I am enough for him.

"Uh, sure, that's fine." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smile and glance at me. I blushed and looked down and that made him smile wider.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well I'm getting to know you better so, what's your favorite color?" he replied.

"Oh well it changes from day to day, usually depending upon my mood. Right now it's probably brown." I replied. He seemed to be digesting what I said and then finally replied "Why brown?"

"Because brown is warm and soft, besides I like brown." I stated, although I could've sworn I heard him say: _Me too, it's the color of your eyes. _

"What?" I asked

"What?" he replied. I just laughed and shook my head and said never mind. I wasn't going to bring that up because if I did I might sound a little crazy if he denied it. He reached forward and turned on the c.d. player and hit play and then soon the car was engulfed with a familiar melody.

"Clair De Lune" I stated.

"You know Debussy?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mom used to play classical music all the time in our house when I was growing up but I only know my favorites though" I replied.

"It's my favorite too" I heard him whisper. I decided to ignore it, when just then we pulled up to a dirt road that led to the forest. _Oh no, not again_! My camping memories were starting to emerge from my brain.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are we going…in there?" I gulped. I may have looked like a freak right then but I didn't care, I had had enough of forest memories to last me a lifetime.

He chuckled. "Yeah that was the plan Bella," he laughed once more shaking his head. He may think this is funny but I don't care. All I have to say is Emmet is quite the story teller if I seriously am afraid of the woods a year later. I sighed taking a deep breath.

"You going to be okay?" he asked a little more nervous this time.

"Uh...yeah" I replied shakily. _NO! _Screamed my mind. He still looked uncertain, but unbuckled his seatbelt anyways and got out of the car. I was still shaking, so it took a couple of tries to get my seatbelt undone, but once I did I noticed that Edward had my door opened for me and was holding his hand outward towards me. _Always the gentlemen,_ I thought. I reached for his hand and he helped me out. As we walked down the dirt path, he started to fidget with the cuffs on his sleeves.

"Edward is everything all right?" I asked smirking because just a second ago I was the one having the issues. He smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah everything's fine" he replied although I wasn't satisfied with his answer. What has got him so, nervous? I mean its just one date. _Oh no…_ Just then I started to psych myself out…_what if he doesn't like this so far, what if he's having a horrible time right now and doesn't know how to let me down easily? _I thought. I started to panic when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked up to see he had a contemplating look on his face and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you're going to take it" he finally said. _Oh no! This is it! He is having a horrible time! I knew it! I knew it! Ugh well I can't say I didn't see this coming…_

"Yes Edward?" I replied, my voice shaking a little.

"Well the truth is…" he started. _Here it comes, _I thought_. Now Bella, don't start crying or anything, just nod your head and agree with whatever he says and when you have the chance make a run for it._

"…we have to walk through the forest now, so they're wont be a path" he finished, looking at me, waiting at me to freak out, or whatever I was supposed to do._ Walk through the forest. That was what he was so nervous about? Wow, kind of overreacted there Bella. _

I started to laugh, no more than laugh I was in hysterics, almost on my knee's I was laughing so hard. Edward was looking at me like I had lost my mind, but every time I tried to explain it just brought on another round of hysterics. _Calm down Bella! He's going to think you're mental or something! _I finally calmed down enough to where I could explain why I was acting like a freak.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, with a look on his face that he didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine, really. It's just, when you told me that you had something to tell me and you didn't know how I was going to take it, I thought that you were going to tell me that you were having a horrible time and that you didn't want me anymore. I've actually been thinking this since I woke up this morning. I kept thinking that you were going to see the real me and it wouldn't be enough to satisfy you and you would, well in a sense, dump me." I explained, I could first see the hurt in his eyes when I told him this, but then they took on a whole new expression which I didn't know what it was…love maybe? I looked down, ashamed of what I had just said.

"Bella," he said my name quietly, grabbing one of my hands while taking the other and placing it under my chin to make my eyes reach his gaze. "Bella, you are more than enough for me. You are more deserving than I will ever be and don't ever think that I won't like you. Bella, you may find this hard to believe but I've been psyching myself out this entire morning thinking that _I _wouldn't be enough for _you._ Bella, you are way better than I could ever imagine anyone to be, and I would be stupid to ever let you slip from my hands. Bella, I'm not deserving of you one bit, and I've been thanking God every day that you gave me a chance. If anything Bella, I should hope to satisfy you enough, not the other way around." he replied.

At that point I could've about cried. No one has ever said anything that…that powerful to me before and it left me shocked. I looked into his eyes and there was nothing but honesty and love so with one last thought I stepped forward and crushed my lips into his.

The power of the moment swept me away in nothing but love and I knew he felt it too, because his lips started to move in sync with mine. The way they fit together was indescribable; I didn't want to break the kiss so I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my fingers through his tousled hair. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. We were both getting caught up in the moment and I could feel myself starting to lose control so with one final moment, I pushed against his chest, causing him to sigh, and broke us apart. I didn't realize how desperate for air I was till I took a few gasps of air before my breathing slowed. I could hear Edward doing the same. I looked over to see a crooked smile on his face and I smiled in return to his. He outstretched his hand towards me and I gladly took it. All of the fears that I once had this morning, vanished as I held onto him as he led us through the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now I was wishing I had worn better shoes because these were killing my feet. Who knew that ballet flats could be deadly? _Not me that's for sure._ If I kept going at this rate I could have a broken ankle before we even get there and its been two hours, but he said were almost there.

"Sorry I'm so slow Edward" I said for the billionth time today. He just sighed and shook his head,

"For the billionth time Bella, it's alright. Your doing a lot better then I thought you would" he remarked.

"Such confidence" I retorted and he just laughed. I rolled my eyes but kept pressing further.

"Almost there. See that light up ahead?" Edward asked. I look forward and did in fact see a light but it was very dim.

"Barely" I replied. He snorted. Ha-ha very funny.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Cullen. Not all of us can have hawk eyes" I snapped. He stopped walking and gave me a hurt look but then slowly it turned into a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. He laughed again and caught up to me. We walked for about five more minutes when we stopped for we had reached the edge of the forest. Edward grabbed my hand and led me through to the other side.

As I stepped through I was shocked. We were in a small little meadow and it was covered with thick, lush grass and flowers of all kinds. On the far eastern edge there seemed to be a water fall with a little brook nearby. Of course it was odd because just then the sun appeared out of nowhere, when it was supposed to be a very cloudy day. Edward glanced over towards me to see my reaction.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It-its beautiful Edward" I stuttered. "How did you find this place?" I asked turning to him.

"I was out in the woods one day just walking around and I stumbled upon this place" he replied. "I come here whenever I need inspiration or when I need to concentrate on something" he replied. I was just dumfounded and just slightly nodded my head.

I was looking around when I spotted a blanket and picnic basket on the grass not to far from where we were.

"Is that for us?" I asked him. He followed my gaze to the blanket and nodded his head and smiled.

"C'mon" he said, taking my hand once more and leading me over to the blanket. He sat down and pulled me down right next to him. I smiled slightly and he smiled back which caused me to blush like crazy.

"So you hungry?" he asked. _IM STARVING, _my head screamed.

"Starved" I replied.

"Good, because I packed a lot of food and I don't know if I can eat it all myself." He grabbed the basket and opened it up. I glanced inside, but before I could see anything he was already pulling it all out. I saw sandwiches, coleslaw, fruit, chips, some **huge** chocolate chip cookies and sparkling apple cider. I laughed at that thinking that it was about as close as we were going to get. He smiled at my laugh and then preceded to hand me a sandwich, which I think I devoured in under a minute. I looked over to see that he had a stunned expression on his face which made me realize what I just did.

"Wow" he said. "You really were starved". I blushed like crazy and shyly nodded my head. He laughed and handed me some coleslaw which was surprisingly delicious.

"So, what is your favorite movie?" he asked me as he took a bite of his sandwich. I took me a second to register what he was doing but then I replied,

"It's a tie between Romeo and Juliet and Withering Heights" I said. He nodded his head and poured some more sparkling cider for me. I thanked him.

"So Bella, if you could do anything, what would you do?" he asked. This question caught me off guard because it wasn't a question that people normally asked.

"I'm not sure" I replied. I was still a little caught off guard but I sobered up and looked at him to see him staring intensely at me. I stared back and got lost in his emerald eyes. We stayed like that for god knows how long but he finally broke it and looked up towards the sky.

He sighed. "Twilight, another end to another day" I suddenly realized that it had gotten dark outside and inwardly cursed myself for staring so long. I was late to be home and Edward sensed that.

"C'mon, I should get you home it's pretty late. I'm sorry" I just blushed and nodded my head. I stood up and Edward bent down and cleaned up our untouched food, grabbed the blanket, and grabbed my right hand and started to pull me towards the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One thing you never want to do at night: walk in the forest without a flashlight. I could've sworn there were god-knows what crawling all over me and that made me cringe but what was worse than that was: we were lost.

He sighed. "I knew I should've brought flashlight because I have no idea where we are" Yeah not so reassuring for me so like any other normal person, I started to panic and Edward sensed my fear.

"Bella, Bella, shh, its okay. We'll make it out. I'm positive were going in the right direction" he said folding me into a hug against his chest. He sighed once more and kissed my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. No lie, I was terrified. My Dad always told me that I should never go into the forest at night, and now I know why. Its pitch black and you can get lost so easily. Edward pulled one of his arms from around me and dug into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and started talking to someone.

"Alice, hand dad the phone, I need his help" there was some noise, probably Alice talking and then Edward responding, "Alice just find him, me and Bella are lost in the forest and I forgot a flashlight" I could hear Alice yelling now, and I could hear Edward sigh, getting impatient, "Alice Marie Cullen, if you don't find Dad this instant I am going switch out all the songs on your ipod for classical music!" I heard a scream then a low muttering noise. Finally after a second Edward spoke up again, while he rubbed circles in my back, trying to soothe me, "Dad, me and Bella are lost in the forest with no flashlight and I'm not sure were headed in the right direction anymore" there was a response and then, "Somewhere, north-northeast" some silence, then "Okay thank you" and with that he hung up the phone.

"Ed-Edward, what are we going to do? Is someone coming for us?" I said shakily.

"Shh Bella its going to be alright, my Dad is calling the police and there going send someone out to get us" he replied

"How will they find us? Were in the middle of nowhere!" I started to yell now.

"Bella, my dad used the tracking device on my phone and he's going to show it to them" he replied. "They know they're way around these woods and they now know our location" I just sighed and muttered an okay. He put wound his arm around my waist and held me to him while he stroked my hair, telling me not to worry.

It was maybe about an hour later or so that someone started to shake me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, there almost here so time to get up" he said pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked groggily. He chuckled.

"About forty five minutes" he said. I just nodded and sat up looking around at the dark forest in front of me which seemed to get darker by the second, if that was even possible. I scooted over next to Edward who reached down, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, enjoying the moment I had with him. After a minute of comfortable silence he spoke up,

"Bella, I'm so sorry about all of this. This has got to be the worst date you have been on by far" he sulked.

"Edward, don't say that! It's fine! Neither of us expected to lose track of time, so there is no sense in apologizing. And to be quite frank, this is by far, the _best_ date I have ever been on" I replied looking up into his eyes to show him my honesty. It was true this date was one of the best I could have ever experienced. Just because some mishaps occurred doesn't mean that it was horrible. The kiss we shared before we went into the forest was _amazing, _and the picnic in the meadow was so romantic and beautiful all around. And even though we were stuck in this forest right now with no flashlight, in the dark, it was quite romantic, sitting here in the quiet with each other listening to the nightlife of the forest.

"I don't understand Bella I mean this day couldn't get any worse. How was it good at all? I mean first I make you walk through a forest for two hours then, I get you lost in the woods in the dark and even I can't do anything for you, and you expect me to believe that you had a wonderful time today?" he said. I silently laughed and shook my head.

"Edward even if I told you, you would probably think I was lying and say that I was just being kind" I replied. "Edward this day has been more than I could ever have hoped for. I don't care about all of the mishaps; the only thing that matters is the time we get to spend together. So you may not think we did, but I myself, loved this date today" I stated.

I looked up to see his eyes smoldering mine and the next thing I knew my lips were crushed to his and I was in his lap. We continued to kiss more intensely and I could feel him losing control; if it wasn't for the fact that I heard voices off in the distance calling our names, I would've let myself get more caught up into the kiss, but sadly I broke us apart, gasping for my needed air. He was also gasping for air and looked at me with confusion written on his face as to why I broke the kiss. I put my finger to my lips and motioned for him to listen. Just then we heard our voices being called again, but this time louder and closer.

"We're over here!" Edward yelled swaying his arms above his head. I looked to where Edward was watching and saw flashlights about 300 yards from where we were. I heard a man's voice report to something over the radio and automatically knew it was the police.

One of the men shined his light on Edward's face then unto mine and radioed that he had found us and that we were okay. I smiled and looked up at Edward who was also smiling, happy that we were found and that we could now go home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After traveling for two hours out of the forest back to the car, I was exhausted and slumped in my seat. Edward was standing outside of the car still talking to the police about how we got lost and how we managed to get so far out. I, on the other hand, didn't really care how far out we were and how we got lost, all I wanted right now was sleep. I wanted to just go home, take a hot shower and crawl into my comfortable bed. And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing a door slam and the soft purr of the engine that took me safely back home.

**So?? you like?? remember i was up till 3 am last night typing this and all day today! and i still didn't meet my outline requirements so it will have to continue onto the next chapter. :) sorry. i just couldn't type anymore! my brains going to EXPLODE! **

**please please review! i have very little of you who do in the first place! so please please please! oh and you should go read _CourtneyFirehand_'s fanfics! all three of them!! they're all amazing and im grateful to be her beta!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-hales716**


	12. Last one!

**Authors Note: **

hey guys. i know i know you really hate these things. but this is like a new thing im doing.

for every update i must at least recieve 5 reviews. thats it! just five. I know who has me on alert and who has me as a fav so if you like this story so much then you should at least give something back and review. My chapters from now on will be longer and more...idk...better i guess. That's about all i can say.

But i will give you a list for my deadlines for each chapter. I have in fact written these all down and will check them off as i go. I dont know if you know this but i do in fact like making lists. lol. im sort of a planner you could say. So i will give you a list that shows all of my deadlines. But those are really my only conditions. Just 5 reviews per chapter. If someone reviews for a chapter it builds up the writers confidence and makes them want to continue to write the story. I would love to continue to write my story because its something that means alot to me. So if you guys could just do this one little thing for me i would be eternally grateful to all of you! :

-hales716

_

* * *

Deadlines:_

Chapter 10: **6/17  
**Chapter 11: **6/20  
**Chapter 12: **6/23  
**Chapter 13: **6/30  
**Chapter 14: **7/4  
**Chapter 15: **7/8  
**Chapter 16: **7/11  
**Chapter 17: **7/14  
**Chapter 18: **7/21  
**Chapter 19: **7/25**

If your wondering why some chapters have a longer break period is because those are when my surgerys are taking place and i wont be able to move for awhile, let alone write so thats why it will be awhile before the next chapter is up!

again, i am sorry that i keep putting up these author notes! im sure that your all thinking im psycho, but this was the only way i could tell you all about these changes. This **WILL** be my last authors note for the rest of the story! again, my apologies!!


	13. Fight's and dinners

**okay so here's the next chapter. I'm barely making my deadline and im soo sorry for that! this chapter isn't complete actually. Its only half way done! my parents decided to take away my computer till i get my summer reading done. (Im in a private school. its required) so yeah. I kind of made a deal that i would read my books during the day and then come on at night and do this. So again im soo soo sorry that its not complete. but i would rather give you half on my deadline day, then nothing at all and make you wait. So tomorrow i will finish updating it so you will most likely get another e-mail saying it's the same chapter. It will just be the continuation of this! and actually the second half is going to change the entire story. ;)**

**So again...sorry!**

Life in an Ice Box chapter 10:

I awoke the next morning to high-pitched beeping of my alarm clock and the sun streaming in through my windows. I looked down to see that I was in my pajamas and my hair was slightly damp, as if I had just recently taken a shower. I was so confused. _Was it all a dream? _I thought. _Must have been my imagination getting to me again. I do have a tendency to dream some pretty realistic dreams sometimes._ Suddenly a low chuckle came from across the room which caused me to yelp and jump two-feet off my bed and onto the floor.

I looked up to see Edward sitting in my rocking chair in the far corner. _What the heck? How did he get in my room?!_

"Bella, I never knew you have realistic dreams" he smirked. Oh crap! Did I say that out loud? I blushed scarlet which only caused him to chuckle again. Finally after a moment I gained the strength to use my voice which was slightly croaked from the sleep.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to take you to school, although your only going for half a day since Renee thought that you were still exhausted from last night" he replied. _Last night? What happened last night?_

Just then it hit me. It wasn't a dream at all, it really did happen!

_**Flashback**_

_. "I knew I should've brought flashlight because I have no idea where we are" Yeah not so reassuring for me so like any other normal person, I started to panic and Edward sensed my fear. _

"_Bella, Bella, shh, its okay. We'll make it out. I'm positive were going in the right direction" he said folding me into a hug against his chest. He sighed once more and kissed my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. No lie, I was terrified. My Dad always told me that I should never go into the forest at night, and now I know why. Its pitch black and you can get lost so easily. Edward pulled one of his arms from around me and dug into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and started talking to someone._

"_Alice, hand dad the phone, I need his help" there was some noise, probably Alice talking and then Edward responding, "Alice just find him, me and Bella are lost in the forest and I forgot a flashlight" I could hear Alice yelling now, and I could hear Edward sigh, getting impatient, "Alice Marie Cullen, if you don't find Dad this instant I am going switch out all the songs on your ipod for classical music!" I heard a scream then a low muttering noise. Finally after a second Edward spoke up again, while he rubbed circles in my back, trying to soothe me, "Dad, me and Bella are lost in the forest with no flashlight and I'm not sure were headed in the right direction anymore" there was a response and then, "Somewhere, north-northeast" some silence, then "Okay thank you" and with that he hung up the phone. _

"_Ed-Edward, what are we going to do? Is someone coming for us?" I said shakily. _

"_Shh Bella its going to be alright, my Dad is calling the police and there going send someone out to get us" he replied _

"_How will they find us? Were in the middle of nowhere!" I started to yell now. _

"_Bella, my dad used the tracking device on my phone and he's going to show it to them" he replied. "They know they're way around these woods and they now know our location" I just sighed and muttered an okay. He put wound his arm around my waist and held me to him while he stroked my hair, telling me not to worry. _

"_We're over here!" Edward yelled swaying his arms above his head. I looked to where Edward was watching and saw flashlights about 300 yards from where we were. I heard a man's voice report to something over the radio and automatically knew it was the police. _

_One of the men shined his light on Edward's face then unto mine and radioed that he had found us and that we were okay. I smiled and looked up at Edward who was also smiling, happy that we were found and that we could get home now. _

_After traveling for two hours out of the forest back to the car, I was exhausted and slumped in my seat. Edward was standing outside of the car still talking to the police about how we got lost and how we managed to get so far out. I, on the other hand, didn't really care how far out we were and how we got lost, all I wanted right now was sleep. I wanted to just go home, take a hot shower and crawl into my comfortable bed. And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing a door slam and the soft purr of the engine that took me safely back home. _

"Bella…Bella were here, wake up" someone said. I wasn't fully coherent and only mumbled something that I don't even think was English. A low chuckle filled what I assumed was a car since I felt a door next to me, when it finally dawned on me that we were back at my house.

I finally got my eyes to open a little and tried to undo the seatbelt but it wouldn't budge and finally I gave up and slumped in my seat, wanting sleep to pull me back under. I felt someone undo my seatbelt for me and slide me upright so I was at least sitting somewhat. The next thing I knew I was being carried bridal-style up to my house and through the front door.

"Oh my! Bella, what's wrong with her?" asked a slightly panicked Renee.

"She fell asleep on the way back." Edward explained. "We kind of were lost in the forest for awhile, but someone came and got us and I guess it just wore her out" he said more quietly this time.

"LOST IN THE WOODS!" My mother screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED! IS SHE OKAY?" She started to panic once more. Oh crap. My mom's not to keen with me going into the woods anymore. She thinks that I'll die or something crazy like that. _Oh no! Like a bunch of trees and bushes could kill a person. _

"Mom…" I muttered. "I'm fine. I just want to go to bed" I said more mumbled this time.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry if I overreacted. But you know how I am with the woods" she said sternly.

"Mrs. Swan…" Edward started.

"Ms." She corrected. Edward slightly smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Swan, I assure you that Bella never had any intention of going into the woods tonight. I was the one that made her come with me, even though she told me she was uncomfortable. If anything, I am the one who is responsible for tonight and for the offenses that were committed." My mother just stared at him with her mouth hanging wide open. I, like her, was in the same state of shock. After a minute she finally composed herself and smiled at Edward, and then turned to me and frowned.

"Bella, you look terrible" she said.

"Gee thanks mom. You look great yourself." I replied sarcastically. She just shook her head and pointed upstairs to which I gladly nodded, jumped out of Edwards arms, and ran.

_**End of flashback**_

I had taken and shower and gone to bed, so that explains my damp hair, but I still had no explanation for why Edward was in my room.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked. He looked slightly surprised by my question but then softened his expression and replied.

"Your mother called me to ask me if I could come get you during lunch because I told her last night that you left your car back at my place" he responded.

"Oh." I replied. _Wait a minute…_ "How'd you get in my room? Let alone my house?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your mom told me where the spare key was" he replied nonchalantly. _Okay something's fishy. My mom is NEVER that trusting, especially with even me sometimes. _I looked at him, disbelieving everything he just told me.

"Apparently your mom trusts me to take care of you." He replied like he read my thoughts. "She said something about the way we look at each other, like she knows that I would never want to hurt you, and how much you trust and rely on me. She said she can see it in your eyes." he replied more happily this time. _Trust. _That was the big key word here wasn't it.

"Oh" I said once more. His face dropped a little at my response to that comment.

He finally sobered up and put on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, so I knew it was fake, "Well, you better get up and get ready because lunch is ending soon and we have to be back by then" he replied.

"Okay" I said, and with that I got up, grabbed my toiletries, and headed off to the bathroom. About thirty minutes later we were off to school in Edwards Volvo with an awkward silence built between us. It was tense and you could tell that neither of us liked it, so, being my brave self, I mustered up the courage and finally broke it.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry about this morning" I said as he turned his gaze towards me. "I know my reaction to you being there wasn't exactly what you wanted and I'm sorry if I hurt you" I said looking down. I heard him sigh and finally he spoke up.

"Bella, I'm not upset at you one bit. I'm just a little surprised that you didn't feel comfortable with me being there is all" he replied. I looked up to see him watching me, staring at me, digging deep to see my reaction. I looked back and showed him that I was totally happy with him being there with me, that nothing could change my feelings towards him now. I admit, this was all going just a little fast, but it wasn't a bad fast, it was a good kind of fast, a fast that I felt I truly needed in my life. He smiled his crooked smile at me, and turned his gaze back to the road. I smiled in response and turned to look out my window.

It was still silent, but not so much awkward, more of a comfortable silence. I felt him grab my hand and intertwine my fingers with his. His touch sent a tingling sensation throughout my body and I shuddered a little. He must have felt the same thing because I saw him shudder slightly as well. I blushed and turned my head to find him staring at me. He smiled again and slightly squeezed my hand. _This boy is good. _I thought.

We finally reached the school and pulled into the parking lot, in which by then, lunch was just ending and we had five minutes before class started. Luckily we were in the same sixth period with each other, so we walked to class together.

Just as we were passing the cafeteria, I heard someone calling my name and I turned around to see Alice running towards us, followed by Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie, who were a good distance behind her. I suddenly let go of Edward's hand as Alice approached us, squealing with delight that we were, in fact, still together, in a sense.

"Bella!" she screeched. "You have to tell me how your date went!" which was followed by some bouncing up and down and then grabbing my arm and pulling me towards where Rosalie was standing, making me leave Edward's side. I could see the hurt expression on Edward's face when I dropped his hand, but I let it slide and figured that he knew why I did it in the first place, which was because we weren't exactly a couple yet, and I didn't need people staring and starting up rumors. We went on one date so far, no need to jump ahead of ourselves.

"So, how was it?" Alice pressed.

"It was…" I said searching for the right word, "Interesting." I finally came up with. I saw both her and Rose slightly frown and give each other a confused look.

"But in a good way" I finally said. That made Alice a little bit happier.

Rosalie snorted. "Well yeah, I guess I can understand that seeing as how he got you stranded in the woods for an hour." Alice glared at her then turned to me.

"But it was still good right? The picnic, was good…right?" she questioned. I smiled and nodded, making her squeal with delight. It wasn't hard to please Alice. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmet and Jasper in deep conversation with Edward, which surprised me considering they really didn't like him as much, but I guess they're giving him a chance, since I'm "technically" dating him. I turned around to find Alice and Rose gone. I looked around and didn't see them anywhere. _Where did they go?_ Just then I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Mike Newton standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey hot stuff" he said. I grimaced. I am so not in the mood to deal with this today.

"Bye Mike" I muttered as I turned to walk away. He reached forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him.

"Now wait a minute, I just want to talk. Maybe play some tonsil hockey" he replied, licking his lips. Gross! Who does he think he is coming onto me like this! It's disgusting and I actually think I'm going to be sick right here.

"Let go of me" I said sternly. I gave him a look that told him I was dead serious. This just caused him to pull me closer, crashing me into his chest.

"Mmm, I like them feisty!" he replied. Oh god, I think I actually puked in my mouth. I struggled to pull away from him, but this just caused him to hold me tighter.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling once more. God, where is Emmet when I need him. He started to lower his head to mine and I knew why. _I'm doomed,_ I thought. Just then a shadow appeared over Mike and I heard a low growl submitting into the air around us.

"Let her go Newton" Edward said fiercely. The look on his face was deadly and it actually scared me for a second. Mike let his hold on me go and I stepped back from him, gasping for air, since he was squeezing me tightly. Edward walked over and placed himself in front of me so that he was in between us.

"What do you think you were doing?" he snapped.

"What do you mean Cullen? I was just talking to Bella here" he replied nonchalant.

"Oh really? If that was the case then why were your arms wrapped around her and why was she screaming for you to let her go?" he said fiercely this time. I could tell he was pissed and I seriously didn't know how far he would go before he punched him.

"Don't you ever touch her again, or you will have to answer to me" he stated. Mike just smirked and slapped him on the back.

"Good one Cullen" he sneered and turned to walk away, but not before winking at me. I guess that about did it because Edward stepped forward, turned Mike back around, and punched him square in the face.

I gasped when I saw blood streaming from Mike's nose and suddenly got very dizzy. Mike stood back up and threw a swing at Edward, in which he missed and stumbled forward. Edward grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backward, throwing a second punch, except this time, into his gut in which Mike made a low grunting noise as Edward's fist made contact. Mike fell and laid on the ground while Edward turned to me, looking concerned and asking if I was alright. I started to say yes but just then, Mike stood up grabbed Edward's shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the face. Now Edward was on the ground and Mike was staggering forward, wiping some blood off his mouth._ Oh god._ My stomach heaved and I knew I was going to be sick.

I walked backwards a couple of feet and felt a wall behind me. I slid down it, closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths so I wouldn't pass out. Edward, by then had gotten back up and was now wrestling with Mike. I knew I had to stop them before someone came, so I composed myself and ran over towards where they were. By then, Mike had Edward pinned to the ground.

"Guys stop! You're going to get in trouble!" I screamed. "Edward! Mike! Knock it off!" I tried to split them apart but instead Mike got up and then grunted as Edward punched him again. He roughly pushed me out of his way and I fell backwards onto the ground; trying to catch myself I scraped my elbows in the process.

"Bella!" Edward screamed at me. I guess I hit my head as well because things started to get a little fuzzy. All I knew was I could smell blood, someone was running towards the three of us yelling, and I was slowly losing consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down on a cot, in what looked like the nurses office, with a cold compress on my head. I looked over to my right and saw Edward leaning against a window with an ice pack on his eye and a bandage on his left arm.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. His eye **(remember, only one eye was available) **shot open and looked towards mine.

"Hey" he said and got up from his position to walk towards me. He sat down on the edge of the cot and stared at me with a painful expression on his face.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked concerned. He chuckled. _How could he find this funny! He has a black eye and his arm is wrapped up! There is nothing amusing about this!_

"Bella, I'm perfectly fine. The question is are you alright?" he asked. "You scared me half to death when Mike pushed you down and you passed out" he replied more upset this time. "I thought you had a concussion when you didn't wake up."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes" he replied. I just snorted and shook it off just like he had with his injuries.

"I don't find that funny Bella" he said more serious this time. "I was really worried"

"Edward," I said, "I've had worse injuries than being knocked out for 10 minutes" I replied more carelessly. I decided to top it off with a shrug, which just made him angrier.

"Bella! I'm not playing around! I thought he killed you! How are you finding this funny!" he yelled. I just chuckled and placed my hand on his good cheek and sighed.

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm not hurt in any way and unlike you, I can laugh at my injuries" I stated. I grinned and he seemed to just be boiling with anger. I finally decided that I wasn't being fair because he did seem really worried about my health so I sat up, leaned forward, and kissed him softly. He seemed surprised by my actions but replied, and kissed me back. I pulled away after a couple of seconds and he seemed to be a whole lot better than before. He softly smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his side.

"So where's Mike?" I asked after we sat in silence for awhile.

"Suspended for a week." he replied happily. I giggled and shook my head.

"What about you?" I asked. "Did you get in trouble as well?" _Of course he did Bella! He was fighting with him; it wasn't just a one man job. _

"Nope" Edward replied, popping the 'p'. I looked up surprised.

"What? How?" I asked. He smiled at my reaction because apparently I expected him to get into trouble as well.

"I have connections. Plus Jasper was there and saw the whole thing. As did Emmet." he replied. "They vouched for me and told the principle that he was harassing you and that I stepped in to defend you. But Emmet did lie and say that he threw the first punch, and with my amazing grades and perfect attendance, the principle believed me over him" he said, grinning at the end. I just laughed and shook my head. _Of course the player of the school could get out of something like this. I mean, as some girls would say "He is the Edward Cullen. He can do anything." _Just thinking about that made me laugh harder. They made him sound like he was superman or something.

After about another half an hour of reassuring the nurse that we were both fine and that these were just minor injuries, she let us both go home, saying that we needed our rest. After signing out in the office, Edward walked me to his car and drove me home in silence. When we reached my house, he shut off the engine and turned so he was facing me.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight with me and my family?" he asked. It shocked me, no lie, because I wasn't expecting that kind of question, but I smiled anyways and nodded my head. He smiled back and reached up with his hand to place it against my cheek, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. He then slowly leaned towards me and placed a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. I of course, wanted more so I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, but of course he laughed into my lips and slowly pulled my arms away. I pouted and he laughed some more at my expression.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he told me. I sighed and nodded and reached for the door handle and stepped out. I ran through the rain to my front door, but before I walked inside, I turned around and waved at Edward who was sitting there waiting for me to get inside safely. He waved back and with that I walked inside my warm, dry house and closed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward are you sure I look okay?" I asked once again. He just sighed and shook his head. We were on our way to this restaurant in Houlton to have dinner with his family. Now I knew his parents already because Alice and Emmet were my best friends, but for some reason, I felt really nervous going to dinner with them as Edward's girlfriend, although he knew that I wasn't.

"Bella, for the last time, you look beautiful" he replied sincerely. I had been a little self-conscious about my outfit tonight when he had picked me up, although he kept reassuring me that I was the most gorgeous thing that he has ever seen. Suck up. I still didn't believe him though. He sighed once more, reached over and grabbed my hand and started to rub soothing circles with his thumb against my palm. I took a deep breath and turned my focus to the scenery that was passing by, trying to get my mind off of tonight's dinner. _Why did Renee have to be okay with Edward taking me out tonight?_ I thought. _You know she could have said no, she could have made me stay home since it is a school night but she didn't so now I'm stuck doing this, in an outfit that Alice made me wear. _Ugh. This is going to be a long night; I just hope I don't make a complete fool out of myself.

**so there you go! thats the first half. hope you all like it! stupid parents getting in the way! gah! oh and i would personally like to thank my beta _CourtneyFirehand_ for her help and support on this story! she is the best beta ever! :)**

**i would have probably gone insane without her! and she also helped me with a new story that im going to be putting up soon! I'll give you guys a summary of it in the next chapter! again sorry for all of this! **

**-hales716**


	14. Into a million pieces

****

hey guys! im soo sorry! i was supposed to post this yesterday and i never did! ugh. my system isn't working out that well! im sorry though! this is the second half of chapter 10. I was going to just post this on the same chapter but that would take me more work, and some of you had already reviewed and im not sure if you would review again. so i just made a new chapter! anyways! sorry this is taking so long to get my freaking chapters up! i recently got really sick and i dont even know with what. its so weird, ive just been really sick to my stomach and dizzy. not the greatest but i made it my personal goal to come on here today!

**I have to thank my beta CourtneyFirehand for her help on this chapter! and i did add some of the suggestions you guys posted into this chapter! so they go out to you who requested them! you know who you are...**

**OKay enough of my rambling...read on!**

Life in an Ice box Chapter 10 continued.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LIFE IN AN ICE BOX:**_

* * *

_Why did Renee have to be okay with Edward taking me out tonight?_ I thought. _You know she could have said no, she could have made me stay home since it is a school night but she didn't so now I'm stuck doing this, in an outfit that Alice made me wear. _Ugh. This is going to be a long night; I just hope I don't make a complete fool out of myself.

* * *

We finally arrived at the restaurant and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, came around the car and opened my door for me before I even had a chance to. I smiled and he took my hand.

"Bella, I know you're nervous about tonight, but you seriously have nothing to worry about. It's just Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet and me." He said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down my nerves, although I knew it wasn't going to work. I just nodded my head and put on a smile. We walked into the restaurant and immediately saw all the Cullen's at a table, except Jasper and Rosalie were there, probably for the same reason I was with Edward. They all saw us and waved us over to the table. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to them.

"Hello Bella, Edward" Esme greeted.

"Hello Bella. It's been quite awhile since we have seen you." Carlisle greeted.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle. Yes I guess it has been. It's good to see you both though" I replied politely. They both smiled and gestured for me and Edward to have a seat. Edward grabbed my chair and pulled it out, then slid it in when I sat down. _Gosh. Why does he have to act like a gentleman all the time? He never acted like this at school,_ I thought. But then again, things have changed since Edward promised to change.

Dinner was amazing after I finally let go of my nerves and just enjoyed myself. Everyone joked around about some things that Emmet had done recently that weren't exactly smart and Emmet actually blushed for the first time in his entire life; it was hilarious. I had forgotten what it felt like to be part of something so huge. Not that Renee isn't enough for me; I just wish I had a bigger family than just the two of us.

After dinner we all walked out with each other and said our goodbyes. Jasper and Rosalie were going back to the Cullen's but I declined saying that Renee was expecting me home by eleven. On our way home, Edward and I discussed our latest school project and different bands that we recently were interested in.

"Eww…you like them?" I asked surprised. Apparently Edward had a thing for Flyleaf. Personally I couldn't care for them, but who am I to argue. I used to think Frank Sinatra was cool.

"Yes. I like them a lot. They're one of my favorite bands" he stated. I just sighed and shook my head. We finally pulled up to my house half an hour later since we were two towns away. He pulled into my driveway, turned off the engine, and turned in his seat to face me. I looked at him confused, but turned in my seat as well to face him.

"Bella, I know we haven't been going out that long and I know that I haven't done a lot of things to prove myself to you, but its killing me sitting here knowing that I'm not your boyfriend, just someone your dating" he said. I looked at him more confused than I was to begin with.

"Edward, what are you…" I started to say.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend" he said so fast that I wasn't sure I heard him right. "Bella, like I said I know we haven't been dating long, but it's just killing me knowing that I'm not exactly with you-with you. Please Bella; please just give this relationship a chance. Take a chance on me, I promise you won't regret it" he pleaded. I looked at him shocked for about a minute or two. _He wants me to still be his girlfriend? I thought he would've changed his mind by now. I mean…wow. I'm actually at a loss for words._ I could tell my silence was starting to make him think that this was my answer and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked down and then without thinking I blurted out…

"Yes" I said quietly. He looked up at me with shock written all over his face.

"Wha-what was that?" he stuttered.

"I said…yes" I said stronger now. His face went from shocked to ecstatic all in one second and the next thing I knew, his lips had found mine. I admit, I was happy and excited, and all of the other emotions that go along with it, to be his girlfriend, to have someone to want me like I secretly wanted them. _Whoa. Did I just say that? I secretly wanted to be his girlfriend? What is my heart and head playing tricks on me or something? Because I know my head says one thing but then my heart says another. _We finally broke the kiss and stared at each other with nothing but joy and happiness written in our eyes.

"So I guess this means were now officially a couple right?" I said.

"Yeah I guess it does." He said softly. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled so big that I thought my face was going to crack. He smiled back his crooked smile and I think I went weak in the knees. I suddenly remembered we were sitting in the car, in my driveway and Renee was expecting me to come in.

"Edward" I said.

"Hmm?" he replied, breaking himself out of whatever daze he had been in. I blushed at that.

"I think I better get going. Renee is probably wondering where I am" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye, or goodnight." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah. Goodnight Edward. I'll see you tomorrow" I said. He lowered his face to mine and gave me one of his sweet, gentle kisses, which I happily responded to.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams" he whispered to me. His face was close enough that I could smell his heavenly breath sweeping across my face as he exhaled, dazzling me beyond words.

I finally regained control of myself and got out of the car. As I walked to the front door, I heard the humming roll of a window lowering and heard Edward call out to me.

"Oh Bella?" he yelled.

"Yes?" I replied to eagerly. He smiled at that and said.

"Thank you" and with that he pulled away leaving me confused at his comment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about me and Edward. I was wondering who had spilled the beans about us being a couple when it only happened last night. Of course watching Alice walk away from two girls who began to immediately run straight over to a bunch of other girls, who turned they're heads towards me, I knew who the culprit was. Stupid little pixie can't keep her mouth shut. It's not like I'm that upset, I just would've wanted them to find out a little bit later, on they're own but whatever. I guess this is just easier so I don't have to explain as much.

"Bella!" a sweet velvety voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Edward running from the parking lot over to where I had been walking. He smiled as soon as he got close enough and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled back and placed my hands up on his back.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" I replied. I started noticing the fact that the crowd of people walking around us, had slowed down to a snail's crawl and were watching us; they're stares boring into Edward and mine's backs. Most of the girls though were giving me death stares and that made me cringe a little bit at how hostile they were. Edward noticed my discomfort, looked around at the scene and then bent down and whispered in my ear telling me to just ignore them. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand to pull me to class since the bell was going to ring soon. Once we had made it across campus to my English class, he pulled me to the opposite side of the door and pressed me back into the wall, with his arms on either side of my head. I smiled at his sudden braveness; it was actually kind of, in a way…hot.

"You know what?" he said

"What" I replied.

"I don't care what rumors people start about us. I lo-like you too much to care anymore. I just want to stand here and kiss my girlfriend and I don't care who sees" he stated. _He almost said love. Almost_. But I did smile at this and leaned forward to kiss him passionately in front of everyone. Once he pulled away I caught my breath.

"Ditto" I replied finally, not being able to come up with a better answer. He smiled at this and kissed me again, making me wish it would last like this for forever, to the end of forever.

Little did I know, forever's end was just around the corner.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Stupid Calculus I mean seriously, am I ever going to use this in real life? When would I ever _**want**_ to use this in real life! It's so freaking complicated it makes me sick just even doing it in the first place. _

--Five minutes later--

_Ugh. This class seems to go on forever. It's like a never-ending torture chamber and the teacher is sitting at the front of the class explaining things in such a distinctive manner that it almost seems like he's mocking me because I can't understand. Stupid calculus!_

The bell finally rang ten minutes later and I could be free from this prison. As I walked through the classroom to the front, Angela ran back inside with a pained look on her face. She scanned the rest of the people in the classroom, made eye contact with me and rushed over.

"Uh…hey Bella!" she stuttered. What is up with her?

"Hey Angela…what's up?" I asked confused.

"Uh, umm. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together today and take the long way while were at it! We never get to talk anymore" she said more quickly and nervously this time. My eyebrows furrowed at her sudden jumpiness. Seriously is like something going on that she doesn't want me to see? _That's it! She's trying to delay me from seeing something! Well I mean it can't be that bad, otherwise she wouldn't be letting me even walk out the door as we speak._

"Uh, I would love to Angela, but I actually am meeting up with Edward in the Courtyard to walk to class together. I'm sorry. How about we walk together tomorrow?" I asked. I saw her face drain its color and then I definitely knew something was up._ Was it Edward? Did she not want me to see something up in the courtyard?_ She still was quiet and sickly pale looking so I just shrugged it off.

"Angela, you don't look so good. Maybe you should head off to the nurse. I'll see you later okay?" I asked.

"NO Bella! You can't go up there!" she yelled, but I was already walking away to the courtyard.

_Whatever you see in the next second Bella, think nothing of it, _I told myself. _It means nothing and you shouldn't dwell on it. _I finally made my way around the corner and saw what I had dreaded the most, this entire time…Lauren and Edward. Kissing. I think my heart just broke into a million pieces.

**Sorry Courtney! i didn't smack Edward in this chapter! lol. Wait till you guys read in the next chapter. It's going to be INSANE. lol. you'll never see it coming. ;)**

**thank you guys for being so patient with me this entire time! i should really post more often, ive just been busy! agh! stupid surgerys and doctor appts are taking up every single bit of free time i get! grrr. thank you to those of you who CONTINUALLY review my story! you are the best and im going to give you a thanks in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-hales716**


	15. So sorry

**Authors Note: **

_Okay so i have some not so great news. I KNOW I said no more authors note's but I seriously dont know when i'll be back._

_You see, my mom is kind of getting on my case and decided to hide my laptop from me and block all of the other laptops and computers in my house so I couldn't sneak on. (She's really not good at making passwords so that's kinda why im on right now) I have my surgery tomorrow and i've been waiting for this for awhile now. I'm not totally sure when im getting the computer back but trust me, i'm trying soooo hard you guys! I actually have half of Chapter 11 finished and i would love to post it and all, but right when my mom took the laptop away I was at the part in my story where it changes the outcome of everything! so i can't post it!_

_again I am soo soo sorry! you guys have been nothing but kind and sweet towards me and I feel like im just letting you all down left and right. It's not fair to you all and again I apologize from the bottom of my heart! _

_If this whole charade continues with my parents then I will have to put this story on hold until further notice. Im such a jerk to do this to you all, but i seriously think that people are just out to get me! i can't even finish a stinking chapter without something going wrong!_

_I really do hope that none of you are too upset with me, and again, I sincerely apologize! If I find my laptop trust me I will get on and lock myself in my room! They'll have to send in the army to retrieve it if they want it! nothing will keep me away! But until then...it looks like i might have to pause this story right where i left off. (Bella broken by Edward) and trust me what happens next, you'll never believe! I didn't even think it would happen when i was writing it, but that's just how I am._

_oh god I writing like a page and a half here, okay so again: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!_

_please please please forgive me!_

_-haley_


	16. As expected

**hey everyone. so im still recovering from my surgery. i have about 300+ stitches in me right now and im in ALOT of pain. I know i said i only had half of this chapter done and well, thats true. I decided since it would be awhile for me to finish writing the rest of it, i might as post this half right now. I mean it seriously hurts to even write this right now. Im really drugged up on pain medication and i was in surgery for about 4 hours. It went okay except for afterwards, i couldn't breathe and they had me hooked up to an oxygen mask for about an hour and then my blood pressure dropped really low. It was pretty bad, but im okay right now. I just can't move at all. So please just please be patient with me right now.**

**getting on here and doing this is taking alot out of me. My mom felt bad for me so she gave me back my laptop :) so just please read what i have so far and just please be patient and wait for the rest of it. **

Life in an Ice Box Chapter11:

_Whatever you see in the next second Bella, think nothing of it, _I told myself. _It means nothing and you shouldn't dwell on it. _I finally made my way around the corner and saw what I had dreaded the most, this entire time…Lauren and Edward. Kissing. I think my heart just broke into a million pieces

I saw her standing there, pressing Edward against one of the columns of the gazebo in the middle of the Courtyard. **(Don't ask why there is a gazebo, there just is) **I felt the pain rip through my heart, seeing him pressed up against her, struggling. _Wait what? Struggling? _Edward finally broke free after shoving her off him.

"What the hell was that Lauren!" he screamed. I guess Lauren knew I was there because she was now facing my direction, while Edward had his back towards me, smirking like she had just won the lottery. She probably had kissing Edward like that. Edward must've seen her smirking at someone because the rage and fury on his face slowly faded into fear and pain as he turned and saw me standing not ten feet away from them.

"Be-Bella" he stuttered. I knew that he was in pain because my expression must have said it all. I knew I was crying because I could feel a wetness on my cheeks, but the truth was, I wasn't sad at all. I knew that we were really never meant to be; he was always Mr. popular and I was always Miss. Invisible. It was always too good to be true; I knew that better than anyone. I slowly walked up towards them and looked both of them square in the eyes.

"Its okay Edward" I finally said. His expression's started going haywire, finally landing on surprise and shock; Lauren looked just the same, probably not expecting this kind of reaction.

"It was always too good to be true and I should've known that from the beginning. I knew that girls were still going to push themselves on you and I knew that I would somewhat end up getting hurt in the end putting my trust in you. I expected this actually, and I'm glad that I'm handling it a lot better than I thought I would. I'm not hurt, I'm more of relieved." And it was true. I was relieved. Relieved that it happened now, instead of later, so I could handle it so much better, not being stuck in so deep with him. And with that I turned around walked away to my next class which I was already late for. _He had his second chance, _I thought. _You can only have so many. _

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So let me get this straight. You broke up with him, because of something that he didn't want in the first place, and you're relieved?" asked Alice astounded. It had already been two weeks and yet she was still in shock of everything that had happened. I dropped my apple onto my tray. I was seriously getting tired of this conversation.

"For the billionth time Alice, yes!" I replied exasperated. Apparently she wasn't grasping this fact too well as I thought she would; Rose, Emmett and Jasper did, just not her. Emmett was actually really pissed off at Edward for allowing it to happen in the first place. Jasper was pissed at first, but then sympathetic towards me, but he was really the only one who could truly understand; he was always good that way. Rosalie was actually not pissed off or sympathetic, she was actually kind of bragging, telling me that she knew it was going to happen and that I let it happen to myself by giving him a chance; she was right though, I did let it happen to myself. I was stupid, and it will never happen again.

"Huh" was her only response, but she dropped it none the less. I already felt bad as it was because well it _was_ my first real relationship with a guy and yeah it does suck when it ends. I didn't really know how Ed-_he _was taking it since I hadn't seen him much in class. Alice just said that he got the flu for a week and then went to go visit some of their cousins this week. _Yeah right, like I believe that. _When I asked Emmett to confirm what Alice said, he just nodded and changed the subject. I knew he didn't really like talking about Edward to begin with, and this was just a whole bigger mess and he was fed up, so I just dropped it all together. I don't care where Edward is, I don't care what Edward does. He doesn't care, so why should I?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I cannot believe he did this. Seriously, what was he thinking? Emmett is so stupid sometimes my god! _I was sitting with Alice, Rose and Jasper, outside of the principles office where Emmett and Edward were with Carlisle and Esme. Apparently the story is, Edward was trying to come over and talk to me and Emmett, being the big protective (sort of) brother that he is, wouldn't let him. Edward got all pissed and tried to push Emmett out of the way. _Mistake number one. _Then Emmett got all pissed off as well and socked him right in the eye. Edward responded with a punch to Emmett's nose telling him that he could speak to me if he wants. _Mistake number two. _Emmett grabbed Edward and threw him to the ground breaking Edwards arm in the process. Edward called him an ass and said that I had my own mind and mouth and that if I didn't want him to speak to me, I could tell him myself instead of having my "bodyguard"- yes he called Emmett my bodyguard-doing my dirty work for me. _Mistake number three. _And I guess that's how Edward ended up with a broken nose, arm and a black eye, while Emmett just had a broken nose. _Stupid idiots! I want to slap them both upside the head right now!_

It was about half an hour later that they both came out, all bandaged up, with Esme and Carlisle. I saw Edward stare at me automatically, but I kept my focus on Carlisle.

"So Dad, what did he say?" asked Alice. I could tell she was dieing to know, like the rest of us, what was going to happen.

"They're both suspended for a week" he replied sternly. He didn't look too happy and I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Alice saw that too and dropped it all together.

"Well, I got to get going, Renee is probably wondering where I am about now" I replied finally, breaking the awkward silence that had formed around all of us.

"Bella, dear, you didn't have to stay" she replied.

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure he was alright..." I replied. Edward's expression lifted but then I quickly added. "Emmet, you looked really upset. I hope your okay and I'll talk to you tomorrow after school okay?" I asked, turning my gaze upon Emmet who smiled and nodded, knowing that I was still uncomfortable with Edward and all. He gave me a big bear hug, squeezing the life out of me. I smiled at all of them, said goodbye and headed out towards my car.

"Bella! Wait Bella! I need to talk to you!" Edward screamed, but I ignored him and kept on to my car. I got in, started my engine and sped off, afraid that if I waited any longer, I might give him another chance, one that he didn't deserve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week finally and Edward and Emmet had returned back to school. I was happy about Emmet being back because I missed his stupidity (hehe) and his bear hugs; Edward on the other hand, eh not so much. I didn't know what today was going to be like, but waking up this morning, it felt as if my world was going to change, in a good and bad way, but I just shrugged it off.

On my way to class I was confronted with none other than the player himself, but every attempt to shake him seemed to be hopeless, so finally I just let him walk with me, ignoring him the entire time.

"Bella, please Bella, talk to me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened! You put your trust in me but I threw it to ground. I'm so completely sorry! Just please give me another chance! I promise you that you won't be sorry!" he cried. I stopped dead in my tracks. He had already said that to me._ "Give me another chance, Bella, you won't be disappointed."_ Why is he repeating his words?

"Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Why did you say that?" I finally spoke up, looking up to see what his reaction was.

"Say, what?" he replied confused.

"Just give me another chance, you won't be sorry. Why did you say that?" I asked one more time.

"Because it's the truth Bella." He replied, still confused as to what I was getting at.

"You already said it though" I reminded him

"No I didn't, I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yes you did. The first time I gave you a second chance you told me that I should give you another chance and that I wouldn't be disappointed" I stated, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He looked confused but it went away fast, replacing with nervousness. He knew that I was right. He knew he had already fed me that line. That's what he is doing, feeding me a bunch of bullshit, and I was stupid enough to fall for it the first time.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm repeating myself, but believe me Bella, I had no idea! I just…I want you back, I…I need you back. It's like without you…I don't make sense" he finally said. I looked up at him to see nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

_What does he mean he doesn't make sense without me? Isn't that a line from some movie I've seen? _

"What I mean to say is, Bella…I love you" he finally replied. I froze, unsure of what to say. _He loves me. He said he loves me. I think I'm going to puke._ I knew that he was waiting for a reply, but I just couldn't find my voice. I opened my mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. I was speechless; utterly and hopelessly speechless. How could he love me, when he's only known me what a week? Not even? This is crazy, this is insane, this is…right.

"I…" but that was all I could get out. I knew that I was going to puke right then so I booked it for the parking lot, which was the closest to me at the time and ran to my truck. I puked in the bushes across the way and then got in my nice cold truck, trying to get my breathing straight. Oh god, I just…I can't do this. I can't love him back. I barely know him! It's just, insane is what it is. I looked out my windshield to find him running towards my truck, probably in an attempt to stop me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I turned the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, not looking back at what was left behind, standing in the pouring rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**im sorry you guys that this half sucked because i know it did. And like i said before the next half of this chapter is a whole lot better than what i have now. Im actually getting really sick to my stomach right now. please review. and i also understand if some of you hate how this story is going. **

**im sorry. im trying you guys. im sooo not myself with all of this medication im on and i just ugh...im not sure really. but thanks to my beta Courtney for being there for me and helping me out! and to Sovoyita for being a great support system for me and giving me advice and helping me grow in my writing! wouldn't be where i am without you!**

**thanks everyone. Review if you want to or not.**

**-haley**


	17. as expected continued

**hey guys, sorry im so late on updating the second half. Ive been really out of it lately so again. sorry! here it is!**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 11 continued...

_I love you Bella. _Those words kept repeating in my mind as I sped through town. Love. How ironic. Now he thinks that because I dump him for what Lauren did that he can just throw this on me and expect me to reply with_ I love you_ back? And then run into his arms and we'll live happily ever after? _Ok when I say it like that it doesn't sound that bad…_But still! Is he serious? I knew I was sort of overreacting about the whole thing and I shouldn't have skipped school but I just…I couldn't stay there any longer. It was just too much to handle all in one day.

I realized that I was going way to fast and that my truck couldn't handle this type of speed, plus it was icy out and I could get into a serious wreck. I sighed and took my foot off the gas pedal and instead pushed down slightly on the brake, but my truck wouldn't slow down. If anything it went faster.

_Okay don't panic. Just try it again._ I pushed my foot, harder this time, down on the brake and it did nothing. My brakes were locked and going at this speed I was sure to crash. _Okay now you can panic, _I thought.I looked around to find a "safe" place to crash, as if there was such a thing, but sadly I was on a deserted road surrounded by woods and coming towards a bend that just had to overlook a cliff. _Great, just my luck, I'm going to die_. I pulled the emergency brake thinking it would work, but sadly it actually broke off and I was now holding a piece of metal that was supposed to be insured to save my life in situations like these.

_Well that's what you get for wanting an older car Bella. Stupid, stupid girl. _I was now in serious panic mode as the bend got closer and closer with each passing second. The only thing that I could think of to do was to abandon my car while it was in motion. Sure I would be risking my life, but I rather face broken bones then being crumpled up in my car, in god knows where, which would be flying off a cliff in a minute. I looked to my left and saw that I was approaching what looked like a thick bed of grass so I put on my cruise control and without any last thought I started to open the window that led to the bed of my truck and squeezed myself through. The wind whipped my hair around my face as I tried to stand up in the truck, making it hard to see but as turned around facing the front I looked ahead and saw my truck was getting closer to the grass. So without any last thought I prayed a silent prayer and jumped, praying that I would land safely in the thing that held my only last hope.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Black, pitch black and a searing pain. That's all I know right now. That's all I can feel. I know what I did and where I landed but where I am now, I have no idea. I remember the high-pitched squeal as my car hit the guardrail and then a loud crunch that made my body cringe as it went tumbling down the mountainside but I have no idea why I'm not in the bed of grass where I hoped I had landed. I mean I'm way too comfortable to be in a bed of grass and plus the fact that I can hear this low buzzing of what I'm assuming is voices, makes my predictions more accurate. I remember the sirens how loud they were when they passed me. I knew that I wasn't exactly fully conscious when I saw them but I could still see some things, that is, until I fully passed out. I saw a fire truck, police cars, ambulances but none of them were by me, they were all off towards that bend that overlooked the cliff.

That bend that sent my truck flying into the unknown. I don't think they knew that I had abandoned ship before my truck took the plunge. I don't think they knew that I could smell blood and that I think I had broken both legs and arms. They must've had to seen me somehow. I mean how can you miss a human lying on the side of the road? But like I said, that's all I can remember.

The low buzzing noise seems to be getting louder, a lot louder actually and I think I can hear someone sobbing. Again I can't feel anything but a searing pain and it seems to overpower my senses; this feeling is something I would never wish upon anyone. As I lay here I think I can make out what seems to be a pillow behind my head and there is this beeping to the right of me. I think I'm waking up because my head is starting to clear and I can hear more clearly the sounds around me.

"Bella, Bella please wake up. Please wake up sweetie. You just got to wake up" someone whispered in my ear. I think it was Renee. It sounded like her but I can't really be sure right now. I groaned quietly, the pain becoming more pronounced than ever now, and I struggled to open my eyes. After what felt like forever my eyelids slowly fluttered open although my vision was a little blurry at first. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes to focus and found myself looking up at a white ceiling which was surround by white walls. I was in the hospital. _So that explains why I'm a lot more comfortable. _I looked over to my right and saw Renee staring out the window in front of her, her shoulders shaking ever other second, and the sound of silent sobs escaping from her.

"Mom" I croaked out. My voice was so hoarse I at first thought that I hadn't said it at all, but apparently I did because she suddenly whipped around to face me, happiness and pain showing in her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had very dark purple looking circles underneath. Her hair was in disarray and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and bent down to pull me into a hug, while she sobbed against my shoulder. She finally released me and took hold of my hand which was lying on my side.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy you're finally awake! I was so scared you would never wake up!" she said.

"How long have I been out?" I croaked out. Man I needed water badly, my throat felt like it was on fire.

"About a week honey. I was so scared when the police called to tell me that they had found your truck down in a ditch, about 100 ft from the road, totaled. And what made it worse was they said that no one was in the car. I was so scared about you Bella; I thought I had lost you." She sobbed out. She looked so upset and so broken that I had to just cry along. I felt bad for what I put my mom through. If I just had controlled my emotions a little better I wouldn't have skipped school, sped on an icy road, and got into an accident. I was pretty stupid sometimes and I felt horrible at what I did.

I sat there for the rest of the day holding my mom, while the guilt ripped through me to the point where I thought my heart might just break from all of the pain. After she left to get some much needed rest I sat there, staring at the wall thinking over everything that had happened today, or I guess a week ago. I knew that I liked Edward a lot, but did I love him? Could I love him? All of these thoughts running through my head I think actually gave me a headache and didn't put me at ease whatsoever.

After awhile the nurse came back in to give me more pain medication and I realized I didn't know the extent of my injuries so I had to ask her what exactly happened to me. She said that I had four broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion, but that I did fall into a coma in the process so I would be in the hospital for a couple more days, just so they were certain that my brain activity was normal and that I wouldn't have any permanent damage. So I guess for what could have happened to me, I got off lucky.

I think I eventually passed out, exhausted from the day with Renee, and fell into a deep sleep, thinking about Edward and what I would say to him once I saw him again.

"Bella, are you awake?" someone whispered in my ear. I don't know how long I was asleep but it felt like only a minute, which caused me to groan a little because truthfully, I was exhausted.

I felt a cold hand latch itself onto mine and for the first time in awhile I felt at peace. I smiled to myself and sighed; I was pretty content where I was right now and I never wanted it to end. I heard a low chuckle emit from whoever it was in the room and immediately my eyes shot open; I knew that chuckle all too well. I turned my gaze upon Edward who was sitting there, watching me with a half-grin plastered on his face.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"What do you mean? I've been here everyday since your accident" he replied. _What? He had been here everyday? Why? And what about yesterday? He wasn't here yesterday._

"You weren't here yesterday" I stated.

"I was at school, Bella. I missed almost an entire week and Carlisle finally said that you would be okay for one day without me here." He said quietly. I could hear the sadness in his voice and it showed just how much he cared about me and that just made me feel worse about what I had done. I knew that I had to tell him sometime what I had thought about for the past couple of days and I didn't really know what he would say about the issue, but I hoped it would be a good outcome.

"Edward, about what you said to me that day…" I started. I looked up to see if he was paying attention, so it wasn't a surprise that I had his full attention and his gaze was burning a hole in my face, so focused on what I had to say.

"I've been thinking for the past couple of days, even when I was asleep and I know that you had said that you loved me and well I knew you were expecting sort of an answer." I said. He nodded his head slightly but then proceeded to say.

"Bella I didn't say I loved you I said I love you, and I actually know for a fact I am in love with you. I know that it has only been a short while and I know this going too fast but I just can't lie about how I feel for you Bella. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm not going to let you just slip right through my hands because your afraid of someone actually caring for you." He said. I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't expecting him to sound so serious, let alone mean any of it. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with nothing but love and I knew that I just couldn't lie to him or myself or anyone else anymore. It was literally killing me and if I held it in any longer I just might burst.

"Edward, I…I love you" I stuttered. I heard his intake of breath and then I felt him place a hand under my chin, pulling my face up to meet his. I saw him smile his crooked smile, bend his head down to mine and then capture my lips up in a kiss that took my breath away but gave it back all at the same time. This was what I had waited for my whole life; this is what I was afraid of yet what I prayed for. This was everything I needed and more and for once, I was holding on tight to it and never letting go.


	18. I feel horrible

**Authors Note: **

Okay you guys. Im soo very very sorry that I haven't updated yet! I know you probably have all like deserted me and this story and I dont blame you! I'm sorry guys! This is my second week from surgery. I **was** on bedrest for a week. They didn't want me moving around, so that included sitting upright in a chair and typing away.

Again, im sorry! I've been actually very busy! lol. I know my excuses aren't great, but they are what we are. It's my birthday in a week so i've been planning that since im heading to Colorado. Plus i've been doing summer reading and typing an essay. (I go to a private school) so ive been having to get that done! plus i leave for camp in 2 weeks.

I'm sorry everyone! i've been soo busy and i wasn't expecting that at all, but it is what it is. I'm sorry. I actually lost everything on my laptop (that means all chapters) and the twelfth chapter actually. I was working on it, whenever I got the chance.

So again, I am deeply sorry! It's not fair to anyone that im doing this. I actually sent what i had of that chapter to my beta before my laptops crash, so im going to have her send it over and im going to continue on from there. I should be done by this weekend! if not then well, you have my full permission to like disown me and this story! I again, apologize to everyone who has been there ever since i started and has reviewed everytime.

For you i will get my next chapter up as humanly possible!

_haley_


	19. Murder she wrote

**Hey guys! i finally finished it! ahhh! im soo sooo sorry that i kept you all waiting so freaking long! im such a horrible person i know! i swear that im going to get these chapters up faster from now on! this chapter has alot going on so i hope you can keep up with it!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **peaceloveandedward **and** CourtneyFirehand.** These guys have helped me out and have been soo supportive of me and this story so i would like to thank them from the bottom of my heart! **

**thank you so much for your patience everyone!**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 12:

Uninterrupted bliss and it was perfect. Beyond perfect. I was in love with Edward Cullen and he was in love with me, surprisingly enough. Ever since my accident and my proclamation of love for Edward, my life just got better and better.

I had to stay at least a couple of days in the hospital after I woke up and then I could officially go home. My mom, of course, was still a nervous wreck whenever I got up on my crutches and walked around, let alone going up or down the stairs. She thought, my being disabled when walking and all, would take effect and would die. Yeah, a little overdramatic, I might add. But surprisingly, I wasn't a klutz that much anymore. I was actually pretty graceful now, when I walked, well crutched, anywhere. I kind of wanted someone to just jump out and yell gotcha! because this seemed like it was too good to

be true. But nevertheless, it was. Edward was with me every day after school. I wasn't allowed to go back to school for a whole another week, after released from the hospital, so I basically sat around for a week and did nothing. I had some pretty crazy moments though, while on my bed rest. I guess some of the pain killers I took had this side effect on me that made me go psycho and forced Carlisle to sedate me, but not before laughing his head off at what I was doing.

_**Flashback**_

"Edward?" I said. We were sitting on my couch, watching T.V. one afternoon. I felt a little hyper, all of a sudden.

"Yes, love?" he replied. I blushed. I secretly loved it when he called me that.

"I was sitting on a bar stool, in a barbeque joint, in Tennessee…" I sang. Just for a better effect I used my fake southern accent that would've pissed off Jasper any day.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"When this old boy walked in, and he sat right down next to me…" I continued.

"Bella, what boy?!" Edward asked, confused more than ever now, and slightly furious.

"I could tell he'd been through some hard times. There were tear stains on his old shirt…" I went on. This was actually hilarious.

"What the hell Bella!" Edward spat. He was getting madder and slightly red in the head. (Lol that rhymed)

"And he said you wanna know what you get, when you play a country song

backwards."

"What the…" Edward started, but it was too late. Chorus time!

"You get your house back, you get your dog back, you get your best friend Jack back, you get your truck back, you get your hair back, you get your first and second wives back… "

"Bella…"

"Your front porch swing, your pretty little thing, your bling bling bling and a diamond ring."

"Diamond ring?" Edward sat there slightly confused and scared.

"You get you farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley, first night in jail with Charlie." He just sat there staring at me like I was a psycho.

"It sounds a little crazy…"

"That's for sure" he muttered.

"A little scattered and absurd…" Time for the big finish. I threw my arms out into the air.

"But THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PLAY A COUNTRY SONG BACKWARDS!" I screamed/sang.

"Bella? Do you need to see Carlisle?" Edward asked nervously. I was acting a little psychotic and he was terrified. Well might as well give him a run for his money. There is more to the song. Here we go…

"Well I never heard it said quite like that! It hit me in the face cause that's where I'm at" I seriously love this song.

"I almost fell flat out on the floor, he said 'wait a minute, that's not all there's even more'"

"Great" Edward said sarcastically.

"You get your mind back,"

"Which you have clearly lost" Edward muttered.

"Get your nerves back, your first heart attack back, you get your pride back, you get your life back, you get your first real love back,"

"I'm calling Carlisle" Edward said.

"You get your big screen T.V., a DVD and a washing machine, you get the pond and the lawn and the bail and the mower, you go back where you don't know her…"

"Carlisle, it's me. I think the medication is a little too strong for Bella…"

"It sounds a little crazy…"

"Listen to this." Edward held the phone up so I could sing into it.

"A little scattered and absurd. But THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PLAY A

COUNTRY SONG BACKWARDS!" I screamed/sang again. I started clapping my hands to the music in my head and started to do a line dance on the couch.

"Uhuh. Yeah…okay thanks." Edward hung up. I was still line dancing to the music in my head when I heard the doorbell ring. Apparently Edward went to get it because the next thing I heard was…

"Good Lord." Carlisle said.

"We sat there and we shot the bull about how it would be…if we could turn it all around and change this, CRAP." I gave them a serious look when I spelled crap. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me and Edward shook his head and put his hands over his face, sighing.

"You get your house back, you get your dog back, you get your best friend Jack back, you get your truck back, you get your hair back, you get your first and second wives back. Your front porch swing your pretty little thing, your bling bling bling and a diamond ring, you get the farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley, first night in jail with Charlie."

"I'm going to have to sedate her Edward, the medicine is making her go out of control" Carlisle said terrified. Edward sighed and nodded his head.

"You get your mind back you get your nerves back, you get your first heart attack, you get your pride back, you get your life back, you get your first real love back. Get your big screen T.V. a DVD and a washing machine, you get the pond and the lawn and the bail and the mower, you go back where you don't know her…"

"Okay I think I'm ready Edward." Carlisle said, while holding what looked to be a honkydonkey needle in his hands. They started to move towards me slowly, but I was off in my own little world, singing my song, line dancing with one foot.

"It sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU PLAY A COUNTRY SONG, BACKWAARDDSS!" I finished off with jazz hands and the next thing I know, there's a sharp pain and I'm out.

_**End of Flashback**_

Yeah not one of my finest moments actually, although I still find it amusing,

just thinking about it. Today was my first day back at school after my eventful-yeah right- week of bed rest, and I was so ready for it. Edward of course had picked me up for school since I didn't have a car and well my leg was broken, so I think those are some pretty good reasons to have someone give you a ride huh? But as we neared the school, I had this gut feeling that things weren't going to go quite well today. I'm not psychic and I'm not a mind reader but when we pulled into the parking lot and all eyes were on us, I had a pretty good idea what some were thinking, and what some-cough Lauren cough- were planning on doing.

_Ooh, this should be a fun day right??_ Edward helped me out of his car and I couldn't tell if he was just being shy, or didn't care for that matter, because he didn't pay any close attention to the stares we were receiving. He did, on the other hand, notice my wandering eyes and the panic behind them.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. Just don't listen to them." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head slowly, but I still felt uneasy about it all. Why must I be a magnet for danger? If that stupid car wreck never happened, then I would be just fine; but I wouldn't have Edward. Edward still realized that I was not calm yet so he turned my head towards him, placed his hands on either side of my face, and bent down and gave me a small, sweet, kiss on the lips and told me not to fret. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to pull me over towards where Alice and Jasper were getting out of their car, while my mind was going haywire. _Oh god, he's good! Only he could make me forget I'm even in the united states, let alone Forks High, when he does that! Why must he be so perfect? Seriously, what did I do to deserve someone like him?_

"Eww, save that stuff for behind close doors!" Emmett yelled. Of course Emmett had to be there and be watching our every move. Call him the big brother I've never had, but seriously he acts like a five-year old when others are PDA-ing around him; like he and Rose don't do enough of that themselves around me.

I heard a loud thump and Emmett screaming, "OW! Rose! What did I do?!" I just rolled my eyes and snuggled in closer to Edward, who was holding me upright at the moment, because of my crippled leg, or at least that's what Emmett likes to call it.

He literally came over one day while I was on my bed rest and sat there, next to Edward and threw things at my cast, to see if I could feel it. _Such and idiot._ And when I couldn't, he called my leg crippled and even wrote that on my cast! Then when I thought the harassment was over, no! He decides to see how much weight my cast can hold, and sits on my leg! Edward pumbled him right then and there because I yelped out in pain. I swear, Emmett's not the brightest guy around.

Anyways as I was saying, yeah the first day back wasn't going to be that great. After heading off to class, with Edward's help, I was finally seated in Calculus, waiting for the bell to ring when all of a sudden Lauren comes strutting through the door and sets her gaze upon me. _Great, just what I needed today! A healthy dose of bimbo. _

"Ooh Bella!" she said in her nasally voice. "I didn't know you were back today!" okay this was a little weird. She was actually acting nice towards me.

"Uh yeah, I'm finally off of bed rest" I mumbled. I could see something brewing in her features, but I couldn't fully make it out. Of course it is Lauren, so I guess anything is possible with her. Right when she was about to say something to me, Jessica, her fellow bimbo, came bursting through the door, looking around frantically, before setting her gaze upon Lauren, and then me.

"Lauren I know a certain someone is alone, out in the hall right now, as we speak." She whispered into Lauren's ear. Although Jessica is a bimbo so it was loud enough for me to hear, and I had a pretty good idea who they were talking about. _I'm gonna shoot her. _I thought. I really was restraining myself from jumping both of them, right then and there, but I knew that Edward loved me and that he could handle himself; although the temptation to smack her still stands.

Lauren grew this smirk on her face and walked out the door, leaving me with Jessica, who was smiling proudly, like she had just been told that she'd won a gold medal or something. _Control yourself Bella, Lauren and Jessica are just stupid idiots! Edward loves you and he would never purposely hurt you!_

The rest of the class period went by very slowly, well for me anyways, since Lauren had never returned to class after leaving to, what I assume, go find Edward. I knew I shouldn't be like this, I knew I should just trust him, but for some reason, I couldn't right now. _Am I jealous? Seriously am I? Ugh this is stupid! I'm stupid! You love him Bella, just TRUST HIM! _

The rest of the day, I was helped to my classes by Alice and Emmett; Edward only had about one class with me. So while I was walking, more like hobbling, to lunch with Alice, someone-a certain bimbo someone-had called out my name behind me. I sighed.

"Yeah Lauren?" I asked annoyed. She saw that I wasn't happy and smirked.

"Well I just want to say thank you." She replied in her nasally voice.

"For what?" I asked confused. Why did she thank me? I haven't given her anything…

"For dumping Edward and realizing who he truly belongs with" she smirked.

"Lauren, I don't know if you noticed but um, he and Bella are back together." Alice replied annoyed. She knew apparently what Lauren was doing while I on the other hand, was completely clueless.

"You sure about that? He didn't seem to mention that to me first period." She snapped. "Of course, how could he when he was too busy lip-locking with me." I lost it. Seriously, I knew that something like this was going to happen and I just lost it. I don't care if violence is never the answer; when you have someone to deal with, like Lauren, it is!

"You son of a-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, I was on top of her, punching her brains in, until the cows come home. _Slut! Whore! Stupid Idiotic Bimbo! _My mind screamed a lot of profanities at her, but I never said anyone of them, instead I just screamed at her. Alice was trying to restrain me, but even the small little pixie couldn't hold me back. I was furious and I was lethal. I knew no one would dare try to cross my path at this time but Emmett wasn't that smart and decided to grab me and lift me up into him, holding me to his side while I kicked and screamed for him to let me go.

"Bella! Calm down!" he screamed at me, but I just couldn't listen. I was hurt, I was angry and I knew I shouldn't believe what she said, but I somehow did somewhere along the line of smashing her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Emmett took me away from the crowd to the parking lot, I calmed down a little, and then finally broke into sobs, I knew that I should control myself but I just couldn't. Lauren is running me dry and I don't know how much more I could take of her and her antics. It's too much to handle, but I have to handle it somehow; I love Edward too much to let this get between us. I tried to take some deep breaths to clam myself down and Emmett held me in his arms, rubbing my back softly; I was lucky to have such great friends like him.

"You okay Bella?" he asked once I'd calmed down.

"I'm not sure. Maybe" I replied quietly. I wasn't sure what to think anymore really, all I knew was that I really needed Edward right now.

"Em?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Could-could you go find Edward for me. I need to talk to him." I replied. He gave me a big bear hug that left me gasping for air and nodded his head, running off towards the cafeteria.

I sat on the hood of Edward's car and waited for him to come. I knew that he probably had already heard what I did, and I'm surprised I haven't been sought out by the principal yet. It was real low of me to stoop to her level, but I just couldn't take it anymore. She tried to break us up once and it worked for awhile but once she finds out that were back together again, she just has to go and try to ruin it once more. I started to draw little circles on his hood with my index finger, thinking everything over. I regret punching her, but at the same time, I don't. That look on her face when I jumped her brought a smile to my lips; priceless. She was purely stunned that Bella Swan punched Lauren Mallory in the face, let alone attacked her that way. For a moment, it felt good to do that, but I now, I feel awful.

"Bella!" his velvety voice yelled out for me. I looked up from my drawing to see him scanning the parking lot for me, finally spotting me, and then rushing towards me.

"Oh my god, Bella! What happened! Are you okay? Alice told me that you punched Lauren!" He managed to get out while gasping for air.

"Edward are you okay? You look a little flushed." I asked nervously. He was turning a little pale on me.

"I'm fine; I've just been running around the school looking for you and Emmett. Alice told me that he pried you off Lauren and took off with you." He said. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder pulling me into him. I breathed in his scent which helped release a lot of tension that I had. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, while he placed his chin on the top of my head, kissing my hair softly while smoothing my hair down with the other hand.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." He said after a moment of silence between us.

"Nothing, I just…its nothing." I replied. I wasn't about to tell him why I punched Lauren or why I was basically considering killing him for what Lauren told me. I had a feeling that it wasn't true so I kind of dropped it all together.

"I'm sorry" he sighed. "I, I knew that she would find some way to get back at you and me and I just didn't know why I ignored all the signs." He said.

"What signs?" I asked.

"Well, first period, she came up and flirted with me, in which I ignored her, then she tried to kiss me, but thankfully I caught her before she did and told her that I didn't like her at all and that it was you who had my heart and it was you who I loved. She didn't seem to like that and then said that I would regret it." He replied. I leaned away from his chest to see him staring at me, searching my eyes for some type of reaction to this.

"So…so you two didn't kiss?" I asked.

"What?! Bella are you serious?! I would never, ever kiss her! I love you so much Bella, and I would never hurt you that way!" he was surprised apparently that I thought that, but inwardly, I let out a huge breath that I had been holding. _He loves me, not her and they didn't kiss. Stupid Lauren! Stupid Bella! Can't even trust your own boyfriend! Some girlfriend you are…_

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "That was what the fight was about though. She told me that you two were…were…'lip-locking'" I cringed "during first hour. I'm so sorry Edward, that I didn't trust you and that I didn't believe that you wouldn't do that to me. I'm a horrible person." I whispered. He put his index finger under my chin to make me meet his gaze and he whispered.

"Bella, I love you so much. You are my life and my light and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're an angel sent from God to me and I don't feel worthy of you, at all." He smiled a small smile at me and then brushed his fingers along my cheekbone. "You have nothing to be sorry about, my sweet Bella. I know that my past isn't something that would be of any comfort to you, but please Bella, please, never doubt my love for you." He pleaded. I nodded my head.

"I love you too Edward, so much." I replied. I wasn't going to tell him now that his opinion of me is ludicrous, that he was the angel, not I, so I instead craned my neck and kissed him. He responded automatically and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands found their way into his tousled hair and I pushed his head closer to me, his lips harder on mine, praying that it could be this way forever.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The homecoming dance was a week away and so far I had three guys ask me. I'm not sure if they heard or not but me and Edward are back together and very much in love; I think you would be able to tell by how were always with each other. Some people I guess just don't care and will ask you out anyways.

Alice had already told me, more like commanded me, that I was attending the homecoming game and then the dance. I threw a fit of course but I let it drop once I saw how serious she was. I wasn't getting out of this so I just had to suck it up. Apparently we were going to go shopping for dresses on Wednesday and then on Thursday we were going to go over to her house and making jerseys with the guys' numbers on them. She was really into the whole school spirit thing and everyone knew not to cross her if you had a negative attitude about it. Rose apparently had already gotten her dress so she was just coming with us on Wednesday for moral support. Like I need support from my friends to get a dress. God I hate shopping.

"Bella, come out of that dressing room right now!" Alice demanded. I had been in the dressing room for ten minutes now and I didn't want to come out. This dress barely covered anything on me and I wasn't going out into the open and flaunting what I apparently don't have.

"Alice, can't I just try on the next dress!" I yelled out to her. "I'm not comfortable in this one!" That was the truth. It was a midnight blue color halter dress that went about mid-thigh and had a low v-neck. It was pretty, just not on me; my body isn't something that is worthy of this dress. It was a little intimidating when me and Rose were helping Alice pick out her dress because she is a whole lot prettier than me and every dress she tried on seemed to make her look like a freaking goddess. Rose's dress probably has the same effect with her dress; but with me, I'm plain and boring so I look hideous in every dress I try on.

"Bella Swan, you get out here this instant or I will personally drag you out here myself!" she screamed through the door. I'm pretty sure everyone in the store had heard her by now because she wasn't one to be quiet when it comes to shopping and getting what she wants.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day if she keeps acting like this. I opened up the door and walked out to find Alice and Rosalie sitting in the chairs outside with none other than Jasper, Emmett and to my surprise, or embarrassment, Edward.

"Alice what the hell!" I screamed. They apparently were all shocked by the dress I had on; who wouldn't be, it made me look like a hooker. Edward had his mouth open so wide that I'm pretty sure could he swallow an entire ship, maybe even the Titanic if I got a little wider.

No one said anything for about two minutes, and that made me even more nervous and embarrassed. They were probably disgusted by this dress on me, because lets face it, I made it ugly. Alice was the first one to finally speak up.

"Bella…you look…amazing!" she managed to get out. I blushed. _She's just being kind. She probably thinks that you look hideous and need to find something else to wear. _

"Yeah, right. I'm going to go change." I mumbled. I turned around to walk back to the dressing rooms but, someone caught my wrist and spun me around to face them. It was Edward; I gulped.

"Bella, she's not lying. You look beautiful in this dress." Edward whispered in my ear, brushing a hand across my bare shoulder, sending electric tingles throughout my body. He leaned back and smiled a crooked smile at me making me smile back and blush a little. He kissed my cheek and let me go change.

Once back in the dressing room I fell against the door, my hands on my knee's taking deep breaths to steady myself for I feared I might fall over. Edward was really starting to give me a run for my money. He was just too good for his own use. _Calm yourself Bella! Do you think it's attractive to be hyperventilating in a dressing room while your boyfriend's outside? Uh, not so much!_

I finally calmed down after a couple of deep breaths and changed. As I was outside of the dressing room with Edward and the others waiting for Alice, I realized that we had never really found a dress for me. I looked all around for her and finally spotted her at a cash register handing over one of her credit cards. She had in fact bought that dress for me and commanded me that I was going to wear it and like it and that I really had no choice in the matter. She was a little demanding when it came to anything that involved myself dressing up in clothes that she bought for me; or just clothes in general. She thought I dressed like a charity case and even though that cuts deep, some of my shirts are a little baggy and resemble rags; but it's not like I can afford to spend money on designer clothes like she can.

So after much complaining on my behalf, we finally left the mall, separating from the boys who had been there to catch a movie. On our way back, Rose cranked up the music full blast and we screamed out the lyrics to all the songs we knew by heart, in tune or not. I did enjoy this part of the trip because it at least involved all of us doing something together that we all loved; not just two addicts and one little party pooper as Alice likes to call it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was finally Friday which meant that today was the homecoming game and the dance. I was a little nervous because well, I've never been to any of the dances that they held here-I always managed to get out of them at the last minute, much to Alice's dismay- and for the first time I had an actual date, but not just any date, I had Edward Cullen, who was also the quarterback and who had a reputation to _always_ win homecoming king. _Yippee! _

The game started at seven and then the dance followed after until midnight; Alice said that we would get ready and go to the game together and then head over to her house after to get ready for the dance. I just nodded my head and went along with her plans knowing better than to disagree.

We were at her house getting ready for the game, making ourselves look spirity and all. Alice went a little overboard with the whole school spirit thing but Rose and I just went along as always, letting her actually do our make-up-well mine- and hair. I had my hair in a high ponytail with blue ribbons holding it up; I wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was decked out in our school colors and had Edward's jersey number on the back. Alice and Rose had the exact same shirts except Alice had Jasper's jersey number and Rose had Emmett's.

We made our way to the bleachers after we had parked the car with the rest of the student body, finding a seat near the front for a better view of the game-or for Alice and Rose's sake the guy's. The game had finally started ten minutes later and we had scored the first touchdown in five minutes. The game went on from there, for what seemed like only a minute, and I must say it was a little intense. Edward had been pummeled about two times already and every time made me cringe at the thought of the impact. I was a little nervous as well when Jasper had flipped over one of the linebackers, trying to get past him. I new Alice was worried for him but me and Rose assured her that he was fine; he proved us right by getting back up right away and making his way back towards the action.

It was finally the end of the game and so far they were in the lead by one point. It was actually quite nerve-racking and secretly thrilling, watching and waiting to see who would win the fateful game between sworn enemies. I held my breath as Edward arched his arm back to throw to the receiver, hoping that he would make it in time, for there was a guy headed straight for him and he had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Edward made an amazing pass to the receiver, who had scored the touchdown, just seconds before being thrown to the ground, and we had won the game. Everyone was jumping and hugging each other and cheering our school's victorious win, but I couldn't cheer or jump up in down in happiness or hug Alice and Rose because Edward wasn't getting up off the ground. I held my breath praying that he would at least move, and he never did. Alice saw my expression and gazed towards the field, gasping at the site; Rose followed Alice. They both threw their arms around me and were trying to comfort me by telling me that he was fine, but I just couldn't move, all I could think was that he had to get up, he just had to get up. The crowd finally fell silent when they realized what was going on and why the team wasn't cheering on their victory with them. It felt like time was at a standstill while we waited for some news of Edward's condition.

A minute later the swarm of football players that were surrounding Edward on the field, slowly broke apart and revealed a standing Edward who was smiling at the crowd, waving his hand, to show that he was in fact okay. The crowd roared in happiness and then began to pick up their cheering from where they had left off.

I started gasping for air realizing that I had been holding my breath the entire time that it was taking place and Alice and Rosalie helped lower me down onto the bench because I was a little dizzy from the lack of air. All I could think was that I was happy that he was okay; Edward was okay. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing for a minute because I was still a little light-headed.

"Is she okay? What happened?" asked a frantic Edward.

"She's fine, she was just a little breathless because of your little accident out there." answered Rose.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward kneeling in front of me, a worried expression on his face. I threw myself into his arms and started to squeeze him as hard as I could. He did the same back, standing us up and spinning us around in a circle.

"I'm so glad your okay!" I whispered in a hysterical voice. I placed my hands on either side of his face, checking for any damages.

"I'm fine love, really. It just knocked the wind out of me for awhile." He whispered back. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, letting me down from his hold so my feet were back on the ground. I let out a breathless laugh, which he smiled an apologetic smile at, and wrapped my arms back around him once more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on my hair for what felt like an hour. The guys were already waiting downstairs for like twenty minutes now and we were keeping them waiting because apparently my hair didn't want to stay in place.

"What the heck!" Alice screeched. She had just perfected my hair when a strand fell loose. I refused to wear any hairspray because that just ruined my hair and besides it wasn't healthy for your hair as it was. So obeying my wishes, Alice didn't use any hairspray in my hair, but I knew now that maybe a little wouldn't hurt, since she was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Alice, why don't we just leave her hair down, it look really pretty that way also." Rose said finally after Alice had lost her patience.

"Fine! Whatever, just make it work! Please!" she screeched. Rose took the pins out of my hair and told me to bend over and shake it. I did so then flipped back up, my hair falling onto my shoulders in a sexy just woke-up sort of hairstyle. Alice studied my hair for a second before giving her okay on it; apparently it worked well.

We finally made our way downstairs in which we were greeted by open mouths and shocked faces.

"Close the holes boys, wouldn't want any flies to make their way inside." Alice said. They all followed her advice and shut their mouths putting on smiles for us instead.

"You look amazing Bella." Edward breathed making me slightly breathless. He gave a crooked smile and then bent down to give me a small sweet kiss on the lips. He held his arm out for me in which I gladly linked in mine and we made our way to his car.

He opened my door for me-always the gentlemen- then walked around to his side, starting the car and speeding off towards the school with the others following suite.

We finally reached the school and were all walking off towards the gym in a group with Alice Rose and me on the inside with Edward to my right and Jasper next to Alice with Emmet next to him. Rose and Alice were discussing the other girls' choices for dresses while Edward was telling me about what the other team was saying when they were on the field; apparently a lot of smack talk goes on during the game.

We finally walked into the dance and I must say it looked hilarious. The balloon arches and the streamers made it look like the happy dance from hell. Alice and me were joking about how any minute now a guy dressed in a buy costume was going to enter the gym handing out eggs of joy(inside joke) to everyone. Edward paid for out tickets- in which I protested- and then led me straight out to the dance floor.

"Edward, really I can't dance at all." I pleaded. He was literally dragging me onto the dance floor, while I pleaded for the life of me, to not dance.

"Bella, I swear I won't let you fall. You'll be safe in my arms, okay?" He replied. I was really nervous and I still didn't want to dance but before I had the chance to protest again, he took my arms and wrapped them around his neck and lifted me onto his feet, placing his hands on my waist. He then began to spin us around, my feet moving with his every step. I suppressed a giggle and he smiled down at me pulling me closer to where I laid my head on his chest.

We danced for a few more songs before I told him I was really thirsty and we walked towards where Alice and Jasper were seated.

"I'll be right back with that drink Bella." He said to me to which I nodded. Alice was watching Emmett and Rose dance, well maybe just Rose dance, Emmett's dance moves made him look like he was having a seizure on the dance floor while Jasper was talking to someone from the table next to us. I looked over to where Edward was standing talking to one of his teammates when I spotted Lauren headed their way. I got Alice's attention and she looked on with me as Lauren approached Edward, swaying her hips and puffing her chest outwards as if to give her more of a sex appeal. I couldn't stand to watch anymore so I told Alice I was going to the bathroom and she nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

Once inside the bathroom I noticed that I looked a little flushed and my hair was a little messed up, probably from dancing. So after fixing myself up, I walked back into the dance to see Lauren, flirting her ass off with Edward while he looked pained to be there; I smiled at that because she had no idea how much Edward despised being there, listening to her. That gave me more confidence than I already had and I made my way back to the table where Alice was still looking on.

"Hey, any better?" she said once she saw me sit down.

"Oh, so much better" I stated. She looked surprised but then she glanced back and saw the same thing I saw; Edward tapping his foot looking annoyed and glancing over towards Emmett for help. She giggled at that and raised her eyebrows at me. I just smiled back reassuringly and gave her a wink. She knew what I was going to do.

"Bye Bella" she called out after me. I just smiled some more and made my way over to Edward.

"Hey, Edward, is that drink mine?" I asked. He looked at me and relief spread through his face. I silently laughed at that and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Lauren, didn't see you there." I acted surprised but gave a little smirk. She looked furious.

"Hey Bella" she sneered. "Edward would you like to _dance_ with me?" she asked seductively, then proceeded to wink at him. I just raised my eyebrows and gave her an are-you-serious look. He had the same expression as me.

"Uh, no" he said bluntly.

"Wha-what? Why?" she asked surprised. Apparently no wasn't an answer she was used to.

"Because I rather dance with Bella." He said firmly. Apparently he was getting sick of her as well.

"What!" she shrieked. "Why in the world would you want to dance with that whore!" she screamed. That pissed me off even more and I was ready to sock her one, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"Hey!" he yelled. He actually yelled at Lauren Mallory. Wow. "Don't you talk about Bella like that! If anyone's the whore around here Lauren, it's you!" She was stunned. She screamed her head off and went to slap me but before she could a hand reached out and caught hers.

"Don't even think about it Lauren or your ass is grass" threatened Rosalie. She looked pissed and lethal and even for a second there I was scared of her. She just screamed some more and then stomped off towards Jessica and Mike. I just laughed at her and everyone followed suit. She really was stupid if she thought that she would get Edward by just popping her chest and swaying her hips.

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and walked back to the table where Alice and Jasper sat stunned at what just happened. I just smiled and sat down next to Edward and Rose and Emmett joined us a minute later. We sat there and talked and danced some more the rest of the night, laughing and enjoying ourselves more than I thought possible. This night was better than I could imagine and for once, everything was the way it should be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward drove me home and it was almost midnight by the time we reached my house. We talked for about ten more minutes before he walked around to the side of my car and opened the door for me once again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I had a really great time tonight Edward" I said playing with the hem of my dress.

"I did too." He replied. I looked back up and he captured my lips up in a passionate kiss that took my breath away. He broke away and dazzled me once again. _Why must he do that to me? One of these days I'm going to have a freaking cardiac arrest, I swear! _I finally regained some type of brain activity and told him goodnight but not before stealing another kiss. I walked up to my front door and something seemed off. The door wasn't locked and it was cracked open slightly. I knew it should've registered in my mind that something was wrong here, but I was too intoxicated by Edward still, so I thought nothing of it. I looked back to see Edward idling on the curb waiting for me to walk into my house, so without any last thought I opened my door and walked in. Once my door was shut, I slid my hand across the wall looking for the light switch. I finally found it and flipped it on which revealed to me something horrifying. My house looked like a tornado ripped through it.

The coffee table was flipped upside down, the pictures on the wall were lopsided and looked smashed and the lamps were broken in pieces. Someone had been in my house. I turned around to see that the kitchen had looked the same as the living room except this time there was something more horrifying than finding your house destroyed. There was a pool of blood on the floor and it made a trail that lead to the upstairs. I felt nauseated at the sight of a trail of blood and automatically I was afraid that whoever had done this was still in the house. I quickly snatched my cell phone out of my purse and dialed Edward as fast as my fingers would allow. It rang twice and finally he answered and by then I was in a frenzy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Bella? Bella, what is it! What's wrong?" he was frantic now.

"Someone broke into my house and I think they might still be here!" I cried into the phone. I was freaking out now because they could be right behind me and I wouldn't know it.

"What!" he yelled. I could hear the screech of tires in the background. "Are you alright?!" he yelled once more.

"Yes and no. I'm really scared Edward. Please come back!" I said in a shaky voice. I could hear the sounds of an engine speeding in the background, and Edward yell "God Dammit!"

"I'm on my way." He stated and then the line went dead. I was shaking really hard now and I was deathly afraid of what might lay upstairs but for some reason, my feet started to make their way up the stairs even though ever single cell in my body was screaming at me to stop and turn around, but I just didn't listen.

My feet had a mind of their own. I made my way to the top of the stairs and this time I could see that the trail of blood had gotten thicker and bigger and this time there were footprints in them that lead straight down the hall to my Mom's room. I gulped and made my way to her door.

_What are you doing! _My mind screamed, _turn back and run away right now! This is dangerous!_ But I just didn't listen. I took a deep breath even though that may not have been the smartest idea since the smell of blood filled the air and made me even more nauseated. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door to reveal what I had feared most.

Renee was there on the floor, dead.

**sooo? what did you think? nice ending huh! see told you that you wouldn't expect this to happen! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**haley**


	20. The end is closer than you think

**Authors Note: **

Hey everyone. I know, I know, its not a chapter. Trust me I'm writing it as we speak. Its one of the last two chapters of the story so I'm trying to get it right.

yes that's right. Only two more chapters and then this story is finito!

but before you like spaz out on me here, listen. I will make the sequel to this story(and trust me you'll want it by the way I end it) only if you want it.

You can express to me your opinions on this subject whether through reviews, PM's or my poll that I have up on my profile.

I will have the next chapter up soon! I'm just very busy right now because I have to do a paper for school and then I have work, so bear with me here.

:)

I'm sure that you all will voice your opinions to me, but if you don't then I will have to reject the thought of a sequel. My beta thinks I should do a sequel but I still need your guys' opinions on the subject.

You're my readers so I'm not going to write a sequel and have no one read it. But I will(at the end of this story) post a sneak peek at my new story that will be up in the beginning of August. So look for that.

Sorry again, that this isnt a chapter, but im trying to finish this story the right way and leave it on a somewhat good note. ;)

Remember to vote yes or no on the idea of a sequel!

_Haley_


	21. Daddy Dearest

**Hello my faithful readers! I'm so deeply sorry for not posting sooner. Things have been pretty hectic since my last chapter and it doesn't seem like they want to lighten up, so here's what im going to do.  
****I'm going to make this chapter a 2-part dealy. That way i have less to focus on, because right now my brains on overdrive and im not really sure i can handle any more thinking.  
I had thought over what i was going to do with the story and decided that i am in fact going to make a sequel to Life in an Ice Box. Now it will be a whole different title so you may want to remember that, if you dont story alert me. Alot of you had voted on this idea and im deeply touched by how many people responded so well to it. I had i think one person say no and about 3 people who said that they didnt care.  
You guys are such faithful readers and reviewers that i felt i at least owed it to you to continue to write this story. **

**Now i WILL end this story on a weird note that will have most of you wanting to kill me, but fear not because i am going to do the sequel. You'll just have to wait a bit. ;) I am going to be putting up a new story i have been working on so you should see it around the beginning of August. **

**It has also been brought to my attention that people hate my authors notes and i completely understand. I hate them too. Its just as an author, you have so many things that you have to get done with your story that it will consist of letting your readers know what is going on. I know i have posted more than my fair share of Author's notes and for that i am deeply sorry. I will refrain from posting anymore. After this 2-part chapter it will be the final chapter so be prepared to have a sequel on your hands. **

**Sorry im typing so much! On with the story...**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 13:

I wasn't sure what was happening right now, whether or not it was a dream or just some mean joke that someone was playing, but it disturbed me greatly._ Breathe, Bella, just breathe, _I told myself. My Mom's body was lying on the floor in front of me and it took all I had not to pass out right then and there. My mind was going erratic and I couldn't focus on one single thought except for _my Mom is dead. _My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and my head was throbbing with the thought of the situation at hand. I needed someone right now; I needed someone to hold me and to tell me that it's all okay, that everything was going to be fine. I needed…my Mom.

That's what did it, just one thought of a want that I could never have again, and that's what broke the wall that held my tears back. I fell to the floor and sobbed for my Mom, for me, for everything that I was going to have to do to on my own from now on; I just wanted my Mom, was that so much to ask for?

I heard a screech of cars' tires and I thought that it was the same person, who had done this horrible crime, coming back for more, probably waiting for me to come home and then attack me as well. I was terrified and I was breathing heavily now because I was very light-headed and dizzy. This was a little too much to handle at the moment and I didn't know what to do next. My mind was racing.

Everything was overwhelmingly loud; my mind, my moms' dead body, my heart. It was too much and I finally had cracked. The only thing that I saw last was a dark figure standing at the top of the staircase and then a second later, the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to a pair of green emerald eyes and bronze tousled hair; the eyes were filled with fear, pain, worry, anger and well mostly just sadness; It pained me to see them-_him_- like that.

"Bella" he breathed, sending his sweet fragrant breath over my face, stroking my cheek gently with his hand. I looked at him and broke down in tears once again while he held me close and rubbed soothing circles in my back, whispering to me that everything was going to be okay. _How can you say that! My Mom is dead! Murdered! Gone! Never returning! Left me on my own! How can you think that?! _My mind screamed at him, but never muttered a word. I was too upset to say anything but whimper my Mom's name here and there in-between gasps for air. I was slowly dying inside and no one could see it but me. I don't know how long I cried for or how long Edward held me but I finally calmed down enough to realize that I wasn't in my house. I was in a room with a wall that had ceiling to floor CD coverage. The numbers of the CD's there was a little shocking; this person must really love music. On the opposite side there was a huge window that led to a balcony that overlooked the forest and around the room were various pictures and a desk with a computer system on top.

It was a nice room with a beautiful view and all, but where the heck was I?

"Edward?" I croaked. He leaned back and looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, searching my eyes for something, but I didn't know what.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked confused. He lightly chuckled and reached up to place his hands on either side of my face.

"You're at my house." He replied. Oh. That would explain it. So that means…

"This is your room?" I awed. I mean sure it certainly had a guys touch but I liked it. It had character.

He smirked at my expression of awe. "Yes, this is my room" he replied smiling. I nodded my head and sighed, still gazing around the room.

"How are you?" he finally asked after ten minutes of silence went by.

"I'm okay" I replied sullenly. That was a lie but I think that I wanted so badly to accept it as the truth because if I faced the truth, I would have to face the fact that my Mom was dead, and I just wasn't ready to handle that right now.

"No you're not" he whispered. I looked up to see him holding a steady gaze on me.

"Bella, it's okay to be angry and it's okay to be scared and upset; it doesn't make you not human to feel these things." He replied. I looked up to his eyes and held them with my own, wanting to just drown my fears in them.

"I know" I whispered softly. All I really wanted to do right now was scream profanities at anyone in a five mile radius and at the same time I wanted to hide under a rock and just cry and feel sorry for myself, but I really couldn't do that. I couldn't let people see me broken and watch me fail to be strong; that would make me…weak, and my Mom taught me to always be strong, no matter what the case.

The police stopped by at the Cullen's house, where I was, about an hour later after Carlisle and Esme called and reported the murder, and wanted to talk to me down at the station. I didn't want to go alone, but when I asked to bring Edward, the policeman said I could only bring an adult, so Carlisle went with me.

Down at the station they asked me about what I had encountered and when the last time I saw Renee was, to which I replied the day before the murder. My mom had been there when I got home from making my 'spirit outfit' with Alice and Rosalie and I was so tired that I just kissed her goodnight and went straight to bed. When I had woken up that morning, Renee was still asleep, since she didn't have to go to work till later, and right after school I went with Alice to her house to go get ready for the game and dance, so I hadn't seen her.

I never had been what you would call "close" to Renee, but I still loved her so much and she was, or used to be, the only one I could count on to be there when I truly needed someone. She was the only hero I had in my life growing up, since I was fatherless, and I looked up to her. Once I got older, we had our fights about school, boys, my dad, things like that, but we always made up eventually and I knew that she was never mad at me for long, she loved me too much.

She gave me the nickname belly bean when I was younger because when she was pregnant with me she used to eat jellybeans all the time and, even after I was born, she ate them, so that's how I got the nickname belly bean. I used to hate it when she called me that because it was a weird nickname and not something that I would ever want to call myself, let alone in front of other people I didn't know in public. I would always be embarrassed by that and I would turn bright red and she said that I looked like a cherry jellybean. She truly loved jellybeans.

It was hard to talk about my Mom when I was being questioned, but I knew that I had to be strong, for her, for me, as if my life depended on it, so that's what I was going to do. I wasn't going to let anyone else see me cry or be torn apart over this. If I was able to keep a straight face while talking about my Mom, then not crying in front of others should be a cakewalk.

After numerous questions and my full permission to search my house for any evidence to find the man or woman who did this, I finally left with Carlisle. The police told me that since I was a minor I had to stay with family or a parental guardian; they just didn't know that I didn't have any family. So as I was debating on what to do with myself, Carlisle approached me.

"Bella," he got my attention. "I know that you don't have any place to go so I'm offering our home to you. You have always been like family to Esme and I and we would love nothing more than for you to stay with us." He said. I was shocked, I mean I knew that I loved Carlisle and Esme as like my second parents but I didn't know that they felt that way about me. I know I should turn them down gratefully but I also know that I have nowhere to go right now considering going home wasn't an option.

"I would love to come and stay with you Carlisle. I'll try not to be too much of a burden for you guys." I replied. He just smiled at me.

"That's nonsense Bella, you would be no more of a burden than Emmett, Alice or Edward is" he said firmly. I looked up and saw the seriousness in his face and decided against myself to argue with him.

We walked back out to Carlisle's car and drove to the Cullen's home…I mean, my new home, with my new family who was awaiting my return.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Almost everyone at school had heard of what had happened to my Mom and they all stared at me, whispering whenever I passed by, probably about why I wasn't acting sad about it. I mean, I am sad, just because I don't express it every single second, doesn't mean that I'm not heartbroken over it; but like I said, I have to be stronger than that, than this whole situation.

It's been three days since the incident and today after school I'm supposed to meet with my Mom's lawyers to go over the will. I know that my Mom didn't know a lot of people so most of it will go to me, maybe on the off chance that someone else will get something, but still, I'm pretty sure that I'll get the house and everything in it.

After school, I rode home with Edward while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose took Rose's car to the house, so we could talk about what was going to happen with things since my 18th birthday was in a month.

"So what happens when you turn 18?" Edward asked me after we had talked about meeting with the lawyers in half an hour.

"I'm not sure. I'll get the house and all so I might just move back into it, or sell it and move somewhere else. There would just be too many memories there." I replied. I seriously had no clue what I was going to do. I would stay with the Cullen's as long as they let me, I knew that, but once it became convenient for me to live somewhere else, I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to ask me to leave.

"So you would just move out? And that's it?" Edward asked angrily. I knew that he didn't like discussing this, me moving out, so I tried my best to shy away from this situation.

"Edward, you know that's not how it is. Just because I might move out doesn't mean anything will happen between us as a couple. I love you." I replied. I looked over at him to see his expression change through many emotions and settle on love. I loved him so much and I wasn't sure why he was acting like this but I knew that it was hard on him as well, having to be there for me and handle all of this stuff with me, even though I never asked him too.

We finally arrived at the Cullen's house and saw that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway parked to all of the other cars. I looked at Edward who looked just as confused as I was. I wasn't sure what to make of it, I mean it said 'Forks Police', but I had no idea where Forks was, let alone why the police from Forks was here. Edward rounded to my side of the car and opened the door for me, grabbing my hand in the process. He was always such the gentleman. We walked hand in hand to the house and, call it a gut feeling, but something was off about all of this. I don't know why I just felt uneasy about going into the house today.

We walked in and the first thing I heard was a voice calling out from the living room.

"Ah, Edward, Bella, there you are." Carlisle said. We walked into the living room and I noticed a somewhat familiar man sitting across from Esme and Carlisle, watching me closely.

"Whats going on?" I asked nervously. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance that everything would be okay.

"Bella, come have a seat, we want you to meet someone." Esme gestured towards the space inbetween her and Carlisle. I glanced up at Edward and he nodded his head, showing me that it was okay, so I walked over towards them and sat down. Esme grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"Bella, the lawyers will be here in ten minutes, but first I would like to introduce you to someone." Carlisle told me. I looked over at the man again who was still watching me intently, and at the same time seeming to be fretting over something in his head.

"Okay." I said in a small voice. Carlisle took that as a go ahead and proceeded to tell me who this sort-of familiar face was.

"Bella, say hello to Charlie. Your father."

**Well? What do you guys think? Yes i am bringing her absent father into the mix, and really he's a huge part in how this story will end and how the sequel will begin. **

**Also, i know some people had no idea what that song was that i had in my last chapter, and if you can guess, ill give you a sneak peek at either the upcoming chapter or the sequel. :)**

**Review please. :)**

**-Haley**


	22. The Secret Letter

**Hey Everyone! Okay, so I know you all probably have given up on this story since it has been almost a month since I had last updated. Trust me! This was definitely not my intent at all. I had a writers block for awhile and I was also very stressed out with some things going on, so I took a break from writing. I have actually been considering putting this story on Hiatus. I know right? Im stupid. Im so close to the end and it wouldn't make sense to do that. I was just so stuck with where I was that it seemed like my only option till I sat down and started typing whatever, and it came to me finally(: **

**So again, im so sorry to all of you faithful readers who have reviewed time and time agian! After this story, I will have a whole page dedicated to you all! I also have been getting my second story in the works, getting some of my creative juices flowing. **

**Since there is a sequel to this, It may be awhile before I can get the sequel up. Sorry. Its the best I can do right now. I start school on Monday August 11, as a JUNIOR! whooo! im excited! So i may not be able to update as often, but i'll try my best(:**

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 13 Continued…

_Previously on Life in an Ice Box:_

"_Bella, say hello to Charlie. Your father." _

* * *

"My, what?" I asked confused. I didn't have a father, he left me when I was a baby. I had no father, what was he talking about?

"Your father, Bella. He arrived from Forks today after hearing about Renee's death." Carlisle muttered. This, this man, is my…father? Oh…my…god.

"Bella, are you okay? You look flushed." Carlisle asked worriedly. I felt extremely dizzy right then and I also thought I was going to puke all over everyone.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly now, walking over to me and kneeling in front of me, holding my face in-between his hands. That was it, I couldn't hold on any longer; I passed out.

THIS IS TOO MUCH! My mind screamed at me. I mean seriously, who actually gets into a car accident, almost dying and then somehow manages to get the perfect guy and also have him love you, then have your Mom murdered and then your long lost father returns? Seriously? Does this like happen in real life or am I in some wacked out fairytale.

"Bella..." someone whispered, or at least it sounded like a whisper. My body felt heavy and my mind was racing with thoughts of, well, everything. I could not focus on one simple issue at the moment. This was all too much to handle for one person.

"Bella!" someone said more loudly and somewhat clearer now. I felt my body slowly regaining feeling and my thoughts were starting to clear up; I was waking up.

"For God sakes! Bella wake up!" a musical voice yelled. I knew that voice anywhere, and let me tell you, it was easier said than done. I wanted to wake up badly but I couldn't force my body to do what I wanted at the moment. I was slowly replying to his demands.

I tried to open my eyes, which caused my eyelids to flutter, and then finally I could fully open them, gaining the feeling in my body once again.

"Oh Bella!" Edward cried. He bent down and kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair on top of my head.

"Edward?" I replied. My voice sounded hoarse and I really needed some water.

"Yes, my Bella. I'm here" he soothed.

"Would you like some water Bella? You sound hoarse" Carlisle said from above me. I looked up at him, smiled and nodded my head. He got up and headed towards the kitchen.

The floor on my back felt uncomfortable and I needed to sit up badly. Edward saw what I was trying to do and carefully sat me upright and then preceded to lift me onto the couch where my fath-he-had been sitting.

"Here you go Bella" Carlisle said, breaking the somewhat odd silence in the room, handing me my glass of water which I thirstfully gulped down in five seconds. He chuckled, causing me to blush at my actions and walked back into the kitchen to pour me some more. I once again, drank it all down within seconds and then laid back down on the couch. I looked over to left to see that he was sitting in a chair, watching me intently, still, never once breaking the gaze, even when I stared back.

If this was my father, my real biological father, then he had a lot of explaining to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We had been sitting here for ten minutes now, staring at each other. I knew that one of us should have said something by now, but he never once opened up his mouth to speak. So being the stubborn person 

that I am, decided that I wasn't going speak as well. He was the one who left me and my Mom. He was the one who was going to explain it all.

Carlisle cleared his throat for the third time now and it was kind of getting annoying. I looked over to see him watching me and then nod towards him, silently telling me to speak. I glared, but he glared right back, sort of scaring me into talking to him.

I sighed and looked back over to where he was still watching me. _What is with him? Can all he do is stare? _I cleared my throat and looked over to Edward, who was sitting on my right, who gave my hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance and smiled timidly. He wanted me to speak as well.

"Uh, so…" I started. _Wow, couldn't think of anything better huh Bella? Uh, so? That was the best you had? _

"Why are you here" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. I looked down at Edwards and mine, intertwined fingers and braced myself for any answer; he never answered. He was silent. I looked up to see him looking down at the floor, instead of staring at me.

"I asked," my voice a little louder this time, "Why are you here?" He looked up at me and I could see tears in his eyes, a pained expression on his face. _Why was he upset? If anyone should be upset here, it should be me. _

"Isabella." He whispered. It sent chills down my spine when he said my name like that. I couldn't find my voice to respond to him, it was like he paralyzed me for a minute.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered once more. He.was.sorry. that was all he could say? That he was sorry?

"Why are you here" I demanded, my voice sounded shrill but I still held my firm ground. I was not going to cry over this. I was not going to give in. He had no power over me, father or not. He left and that was that.

"Isabella, I'm here for you" he said, finally speaking in a normal tone that somehow was supposed to soothe me.

"Why now? Why do you choose now to show up into my life, after being absent for seventeen years? Huh? Why! Damn it! Why are you doing this to me!" I screamed out at the last part. I finally, much to my dismay, broke down in tears, to which Edward wrapped his arms around me, gently rubbing smooth, calming circles in my back, while I stained his dry shirt with my tears.

"Bella I-" He laid a hand on my shoulder to which I harshly shoved it off. I was angry and I was upset. He had no right to do this to me, especially now. _But he's here and your happy. _No im not happy! He's just here to make my life more miserable than it already is. _You love him. _NO I DON'T LOVE HIM! HE LEFT ME AND MY MOM! I DON'T LOVE HIM! I CAN'T LOVE HIM! My mind screamed.

"Bella, your shaking." Edward said concerned. I saw that I was, in fact, shaking, rather violently. I looked up and saw him staring down at me with worry in his eyes. I'll give you worry…

I attacked him. I attacked my own father. I jumped up and punched him right in the chest, although he didn't move much, but I kept up with my attack. I pounded my fists hard into his chest, yelling who knows what at the same time. I was literally venting my anger on his chest.

I could feel the tears coming, but I couldn't let them fall. It would make me weak and I couldn't show them that. I was strong. I am strong. I finally had had enough of punching him, so I slapped him across his face, regretting doing it in the process, and took off, out the door and into the forest. I needed to be alone right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I had no idea where I was. It was starting to get dark out, and I realized that I had ran too far into the forest and had gotten lost. The lawyers would have come and gone by now for its been at least an hour. I knew that I should be panicking and running around, screaming for help, but I was just so broken and tired that I couldn't muster up any type of noise.

I sighed and sat down against a tree, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander to where ever it pleased. I never wanted to admit this to anyone, but I was in fact broken. I knew that I was supposed to be strong for myself and for everyone else, but it had finally broken me and I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed to let go and just…

I don't know what I needed to do; that was the thing. I knew I needed to do something, but what? My mom was gone and my father was back and I also had all of the Cullens', but what was I going to do? I was a burden for everyone, they could have just gone on and lived perfectly good lives if they hadn't had met me.

_Bella, stop this! You're being absurd! You are loved and you are wanted! Never doubt that sweetheart…_

What the heck? Was that…did my…

"Mom?" I gasped out. _No, Bella, don't think that, this is just a hallucination! You're overly tired and this is what happens when you let yourself get caught up in your thoughts, _I told myself. But I was sure that I just now heard my Mom speak to me.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just have never gotten to know anyone and just lived a normal, invisible life?

_Bella, you were never normal or invisible. You deserve to be happy, never think otherwise honey. _Holy crap! That _was_ my Mom. What the heck is going on here? Am I losing my mind again? Am I like hallucinating? Did I pass out or something?

My Mom was…not here anymore and she wouldn't be able to talk to me. So why **was** I hearing her talk to me?

_Bella, I will always be here. _**It's just your conscious talking, **I told myself_. Bella, you have to move on and accept Charlie sweetie. He's the only real family you have left. _

Okay?

This was weird and frightening yet calm and peaceful all at the same time. I wasn't that scared that I could hear my Mom in my head right now, it actually brought me some comfort. At least I knew I could always count on her, even if she wasn't fully here, yet freaky; hearing my dead mother, speak to me in my head. Tell me that is not normal.

I may have well been losing my mind then, talking to no one in particular, but there was this strong gut feeling that I was possibly sane and that it was my Mom, trying to contact me, telling me to move on.

It's still hard to think about her, gone, never coming back, but I have to look towards the future, towards the Cullen's, towards Edward…my Edward.

"Oh! Edward!" I gasped. He was probably on the verge of a mental breakdown since I had gone M.I.A. for the last hour and a half.

Now if I could only find out where I am…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Don't panic! Don't panic! Whatever you do, just don't panic! _Yeah, this wasn't working out so well. I had been lost for 3 hours now and I was starting to wear out on my self-control. If I hadn't had that _extra_ boost from earlier, I may have well been in a ditch in the fetal position, losing my mind. Oh, but this was so much better! I was sitting in a tree, shouting to no one, and I wasn't even sure sanity was possible anymore.

I had been shouting for about an hour and still no one had responded. My voice was almost gone from all of the yelling and I was hungry and thirsty. Why couldn't I have been smart? Why couldn't I have just stayed close to home? Home. That was a funny thing to call the Cullen mansion. Home, like I had lived there all my life.

Well in a sense, that is true. When I first moved here and all of them-except Edward of course, who was apparently at a music academy- had befriended me, I spent almost every day there, playing video games 

with Emmet, Barbie Bella-against my will- with Alice and gardening with Esme. They literally were the family I never had, not that I don't love the family me and my Mom had formed, it's just I sometimes wonder what it would have been like to have a big family with brothers and sisters, in a nice home, in a loving family.

Of course those were just fantasies. Or at least they used to be.

There was a rustling below the branch I was perched on, scaring the crap out of me. It had been awfully quiet for about a minute or so and then something, or someone, had snuck up on me.

My heart was hammering in my chest so hard I thought it would've exploded out of my chest at any second. All of my survival instincts started to kick in- I was going to survive no matter what, no matter who got a hold of me.

The rustling had now gotten louder and closer to the branch I was on, almost as if it was climbing the tree itself.

My branch was pretty low, but high enough to cause some damage to a person if they had fallen out.

Then, someone presented themselves on my branch. That same someone flashed a beam of light in my face, then proceeded to flash it against there's.

It was him. It was my father.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." He said after a moment of silence. His voice worried and rough at the same time.

"I got lost" I stated, my voice even. I could feel his head face out towards the open view of the forest.

The silence was uncomfortable between us, it felt off and forced. Like we just had to make conversation sitting in a tree, not on the ground, not in a warm house, not like we had somewhat tried before.

"Bella, I know that I don't deserve anything from you. Not your respect, not your love, and definitely not your obedience," he said. "But you don't know everything that happened. Before you start to make accusations against me, please, read this." He held out a white envelope towards me, it shining in the moonlight.

"The lawyers had dropped it off with the will this afternoon after you took off. They said that Renee had left it for you, had written this when you were born." He said quietly. I just stared at the envelope.

_Any more surprises Mom?_

I took it and held it in my hands, watching it, like I expected it at any moment to poof into thin air. It was my last piece of Renee that I could fully keep for myself, without someone telling me that it could possibly belong to someone else.

On the front had my name printed in my Mom's loopy script. I decided that I didn't want to open it just yet, wanting to savor this document, this secret letter, till the moment felt right, where I could manage to open it and stay strong, read through the whole thing, without spilling a tear.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He just nodded his head in recognition. I watched him stare at the moon, wondering what qualities I had that were just like his, what facial expressions I made, what my appearance was compared to his.

I had already caught that I had his eyes and hair, dull brown and a slight wavy curl to it, while my eyes resembled the color of mud. That I guess was all I could make out about him. Maybe the nose, but I knew that I couldn't fully ever tell, not unless someone pointed it out to me.

"Would you like to go back?" he asked, not looking at me, but keeping his gaze steady on the bright full moon.

"Yes" I whispered. I was desperate to go anywhere that didn't involve the dirty woods or the creepy noises of nightlife surrounding me. I would go anywhere right now, even with him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella!" Edward yelled, rushing to my side and smashing me against him, as Charlie and I broke through the edge of the woods. The entire family was outside along with the Hales. They apparently had been searching for me as well, considering that even Alice was a little dirty. That shocked me big time.

"Where have you been!" he demanded, gazing roughly into my eyes.

"I got lost. I'm sorry. I've been trying to find my way out for hours." I replied. He just sighed and shook his head. Apparently my answer had gotten me off the hook with him.

"I'm glad you're safe. Please, please, don't ever run off again. Don't ever scare me like that again." He begged brushing his thumbs across my cheekbones, wiping away some dirt.

I smiled a reassuring smile, and he gladly returned it, smashing his lips to mine, in a passionate yet gentle kiss. As if there was ever such a thing.

After some hugs, and a very scary Alice demanding that I never make her chase after me in the forest ever again, I was ready for bed.

Edward carried me up, bridal-style, to my bedroom and set me gently on my bed, leaning down and capturing my lips in kiss. I sighed in contentment and then finally pulled away, desperately wanting a shower.

"Edward, as much as I would love to spend the rest of my life in this position, I really want a shower," I said.

"Well three hours in the forest can do that to a person" he teased, although I didn't hear a slight edge of pain and frustration hidden behind the façade.

After a very relaxing shower, I got dressed in the pajamas Alice had chosen for me and went straight to bed, falling to sleep very quickly. I was sure to sleep a lot better tonight than most.

But in my dreams, there was only one thing haunting me, tonight.

The secret letter.

**So there you go! The second half of the chapter. If it doesnt make sense, or just sucks all together, let me know and i'll rewrite it. Now that I know what I want to do with the upleading events, I'll try to get this done alot better(:**

**One more chapter and this is finito! Till the sequel!**

**:)REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW(:**


	23. The Choice

**Hello everyone! The final chapter, ladies and gentlemen! I know its short, but its the best I could do to finish it off. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now the ending might be a surprise to you all, but just remember that there is in fact a sequel. 22 of you voted and majority rules(: YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! and thank you to my wonderful, fabulous beta, Courtney! You are such an amazing girl! Couldn't have gotten through this without you!**

**Now, on with the last chapter. **

Life in an Ice Box Chapter 14:

I decided to give Charlie a chance. He was in fact my father and I knew that my Mom would've wanted me to, no matter how much she despised him for leaving us. He was the only _real_ family I had left and I don't think, now that I knew about him, that I could bear to see him leave me. I knew that he was there, here, and I was going to hang on tight, even if I I woke up the next day after my little adventure and told me that I should get to know him a little better, that he may be the thing that I need most at this point. Although I did disagree when I knew that Edward was all I needed right now. I loved him so much and he was the only one-other than the rest of the Cullen's and Jasper and Rosalie- that I could truly count on right now. I knew that he would never leave me, that he would be here to the end.

Little did I know, the end was soon to come.

So that's why I'm now here, stuck in the passenger seat of the police cruiser, on my way to have "quality time" with my absent father. We were going out to eat, and then we were going to walk the boardwalk along the coast and 'talk'. This should be fun.

So far we hadn't said a word to each other and I could tell thatacted like I hated him and could care less.

Edward and Carlisle talked to me after he was just as uncomfortable as I was. The silence had almost been unbearable until he started up.

"So, uh, how old are you?" he asked curiously. Yeah, I'm sure he is curious.

"Seventeen." I replied. He nodded his head and stared out the windshield, although he looked deep in thought about something. This was just plain, well, weird, in a word. I haven't ever met him before this and suddenly I have to act all normal around him? Like we don't have an odd past?

"So, how long have you and Renee lived here?" he asked suddenly.

"Two years." I stated. He nodded his head once more and it started to annoy me.

After some very forced talk, mostly on my part, we finally pulled into this Italian restaurant called Bella Italia-yeah, nice- and were seated in a small booth in the back corner. This place looked awfully expensive, but I didn't mutter a word.

"Isabella," he started after we had ordered our drinks and selected our entrees.

"Hmm?" I asked, non-interested.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked nervously. What does he have to be nervous about?

"Uh, sure." I replied curiously. What was he so freaked about?

"Well, I…uh, well you see…" he stuttered. What the heck?

"Just spit it out." I said. What is with him all of a sudden? He looked at me with a nervous face and then sighed shaking his head.

"I want to ask your permission, to well, get to know you and…earn my title as your father." He managed to get out in one breath. I looked at him.

He seemed to get more anxious and nervous when I didn't respond. How could I respond? Here he was, this so called father of mine, begging to get to know me and become my father rightfully after ignoring me all of these years?

Seriously? Is he really serious? Once again, ladies and gentleman, my crazy-possibly not even real-messed up life. I'm contacting someone tomorrow because this just doesn't really happen normally. Who the heck is writing this wacked out fairytale anyways?

Oh yeah, I forgot, I never answered him and by the looks of it, he's going to have a mental breakdown soon if I don't.

"I don't know." I replied. That was the truth at least. I really didn't know. I mean its one thing to beg someone for forgiveness, for abandoning them, but no apologies and just straight to, "let's be family"?

"I understand completely." He said reassuringly. _I'm sure you do. _

_Now Bella! Be nice! At least he's trying to get closer to you! Not pushing you away! _My mother scolded. Yeah, my mom just yelled at me inside my head Dad, while you sit here begging to regain your title. One big happy family.

"I'll think about it." I said after some thought on this crazy situation. It was the best I could do under these circumstances.

"That's all I ask Bella." He stated simply.

After finishing our meal, he drove us down to the empty boardwalk that lay on the edge of the muddy brown sand, and we walked along in the freezing cold temperatures, huddled in our jackets, the ocean as our view.

It was quiet for most of the walk, although Charlie did ask me some questions about myself, like where I went to school, what type of student I was, what my Mom was like. That one stung a bit to talk about, but I managed.

Finally, we had managed to circle back and end where we started. The whole time I was considering my options. Do I let him get close to me? He was after all my biological father and he did have some type of authority over me, but he knew not to push it. He knew that I needed my space and my time. He knew that I wasn't going to fully accept him and that I was going to be mad and upset with him. I could tell with one look that he knew, knew this was going to happen and that he could only pray that I give in eventually and give him his chance.

So I decided to do something I never fully intended to do. Before we got into the car, I turned and hugged him, hugged him as tight as I could and I could tell he froze for a second, but then slowly thawed out and wrapped his arms around me as well. He was oddly warm and comforting to someone who had been so cold and harsh towards him.

I released my hold and walked back a couple of steps, wiping away some tears that had fallen.

"I decided to let you have your chance" I whispered. He smiled a genuine smile at me, and I realized that was another thing I shared with him. He had the same smile as I had. Same lips that only went halfway across my teeth on both ends, same half crookedness to it. I smiled back, timidly, in return.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So how did it go?" Edward asked me finally after we had lain in each other's arms for awhile. After Charlie dropped me off at their house, going to return to his hotel, I was greeted at the front door by Edward who had instantly rushed me up into his room and snuggled up with me on his bed; Playing with my hair while we gazed into each others' eyes and told each other how much we loved the other. Apparently he had missed me.

I sighed.

"That well huh?" he asked. I just shot him a look and he quieted himself.

"Well, at first it was a little awkward, trying to make conversation and all. But he did ask me something that caught me off guard." I replied while playing with a button on his shirt.

"What was the question?" he asked curiously. I sighed once more and dropped my hands from his shirt to stare him in his eyes.

"He asked for permission to get to know me better and to 'regain his role as my father'" I replied. He smiled at me; great here we go.

"That's great Bella! He's trying to get you to trust him." He said happily.

"Yeah, well I told him that I didn't know and that I would have to think about it." I snapped. His smile faltered and then finally dropped all together. He just sighed and shook his head.

He knew that this was a sensitive subject with me and he knew about what Charlie had done to Renee and me, but for some reason he seemed to like him and he wanted me to get closer to him as well. He said he had a "feeling" about him, like he knew that he was being honest when he answered my questions.

Of course, I always ignored him, coming up with different excuses every time, for why I didn't want to talk to him.

"Bella," he started, but I placed my hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"I wasn't finished." I said. He nodded his head for me to continue, so I placed my hand instead on his cheek, smoothing my thumb over his cheekbone.

"After we ate, he took me down to the coast and we walked for awhile, talking about, well, nothing that interesting and then I…" I said.

"Bella, what?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I hugged him" I stated simply. He beamed with joy. Who knew it was so easy to please Edward?

"And…" I started. He looked more intrigued than ever now. I silently laughed at him.

"I told him that I would let him have his chance." I finished. If it was possible, Edward was smiling even more now, completely happy with my 180 that I had taken in a matter of days.

"Bella, I'm very proud of you." He stated. I just shrugged, but he wouldn't have that.

His lips smashed against mine, making me forget what I was just talking about in the first place, let alone why I was somewhat happy inside.

If this worked out, if Charlie and I worked things out, then this could be the beginning of something wonderful.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been at least two weeks now and I was somehow closer to Charlie than ever. Every time he came over to visit, we talked more and more and I slowly let myself be me around him. He showed his true colors as did I, and it was going well. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have been more than happy for me and for Charlie, but I think that Edward beat them when it came to happiness.

He would talk to me about Charlie and how our relationship was growing each day and how happy he was that I gave him a chance, and, well, you get the point. It kind of got annoying after a week or so, so I told him to zip it. Of course, he didn't listen to a word I said.

I was happy though as well. Charlie was slowly becoming my father, regaining my trust back, bit by bit, and honestly, it was something that I had never expected. I thought that I would never get to this point, whatever this point was, but I never thought that it would be possible. Out of all of the insanely impossible things that happen to me, this is what I doubted the most. That I would have a father and that I would be fully happy once again.

I know I should be grieving like a normal person, heading towards catatonic, but when have I ever been normal? According to my mom in my head, never.

Right now, my life was going perfect for once, and I wanted it to continue this way so badly; enough to make me do anything in my power to keep it.

There are surprises around every corner.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was my third week with Charlie and he told me that he had to talk to me about something important tonight, something that was mandatory.

I was clueless to what he meant and so was Edward. I was actually a little worried, thinking that it could be something bad. I just got my father back and I didn't want to lose him anytime soon.

Edward assured me over and over again that, that wasn't the case that it was possibly a good thing and I shouldn't get all worked up over it.

I agreed, just to let my mind be at ease; although, something did feel off.

Later on that night, Charlie came by and asked to speak to me privately. Carlisle and Esme agreed and literally pushed me out the door, but not before I could sneak a look at Edward, who looked weary for a second, but hid it well, giving me a reassuring smile. He knew something was off as well.

Charlie walked down the porch and sat on one of couches set out there. I followed suit and sat down on one of the rocking chairs across from him.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me, giving me a grin. I smiled warily back.

Okay, now he's starting to worry me. This is so not like him to be this nervous.

"Bella," he started. He had my full attention now. "Well, as you know, I live in Washington in a small town called Forks." I nodded my head in recognition. "Well the thing is, I'm the Police Chief there and I have to get back, soon. I took off a month to come out here and find you after I got word of Renee." He said. He's leaving? He can't leave! It's not fair! I just found him!

"Bella, I want you to come with me. I want you to come back with me to Washington and live with me." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I stopped breathing.

He wants me to move to Washington with him? He wants me to leave the Cullen's; leave Edward?

"You want me to leave?" I asked quietly. He sighed. He knew how tough this was for me.

"Yes, as horrible as it sounds. Bella, I just found you. I can't leave you behind. I wanted to ask you first, but technically, you're my daughter and I'm your legal guardian. You sort of, well, have to." He mumbled. He looked ashamed of himself and it hurt to see my father like that.

I can't leave. I can't leave. I can't leave. But I can't lose him either. What am I going to do?

"I need to think." I whispered. I got up and walked off the porch and into the house. Edward was there in the living room, as was the rest of the bunch. They all looked up at me, some had surprise written on their faces, some had concern. Apparently, they hadn't heard mine and Charlie's talk. I sighed.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air. Please, no one follow me." I whispered. I felt horrible. My mind was so jumbled right now, it was hard to think straight, let alone remember to breathe. I had no idea what I was going to do. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and ran out the door.

There was a trail not too far from the house that I took. I didn't know where it lead to, but as long as I kept to it, I should be fine.

My mind was going haywire and I was starting to form a headache. As much as I want Charlie here with me, was I willing to give it all up just for him? Was I willing to throw away my relationship with Edward and my family with the Cullen's?

I sighed and sat down in a little clearing off the trail. There was so much to think about; so much to put into consideration. The wind was picking up now, as if it could sense the tension and anxiety in the air.

I shoved my hands into my pockets because I was sure they were going to fall off from the freezing temperatures. There was some type of paper in my coat pocket and I pulled it out.

It was the letter; the secret letter from my Mom.

Well I guess now was as good a time as any to read it. Maybe it will help me clear my head. I was positive I could handle it now. I opened the note and it read:

_Dear my sweet, lovely, Bella,_

_Hello my darling daughter. If you're reading this letter than chances are, I'm gone. I'm so terribly sorry sweetheart, I never meant to cause you any pain. I'm actually writing this as your sleeping in your crib. You were always one to fall asleep quickly. Even when you came home from the hospital. All you do is sleep. You're every mothers dream come true. You even look like your father Charlie, quite a bit, more than me. You don't know him and the truth is, he doesn't know about you._

_I'm so sorry. I'll probably lie to you and say that he left us when I was pregnant with you. But truth is, I ended our relationship when I found out I was pregnant. I thought that he wasn't marriage material and that he would have left me anyways, so I left him before the hurt could come. You're probably mad at me, for lying to you all of these years. I'm sorry I never did tell you the truth and you had to find out this way. I did write a letter to him, similar to this. The lawyers should have contacted him already and given him it. I hope that he is there with you now._

_It was wrong of me to keep you from him Bella, I hope that you can understand sweetie. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for whatever situations you are finding yourself in. Please don't hate him or hold a grudge. If he's there, it means I at least did something right. I wanted him to find you and take you with him. Even if it means you have to leave behind the life you once knew. Trust him sweetheart. He's your father, he may be new at it, but he's smarter than that. Give him some credit._

_I wish I could be there to hold you, to help you figure it all out. I wish I had some type of advice to give some insight on how life works or how love is. But I don't. I'm your single mother, your mistake-prone mother. I'm not perfect and I'll try my best to give you everything you want and need growing up. I would hate to fail you my darling. I love you too much._

_I don't know what happened that I couldn't be there with you now, but just know, I'll always be watching over you. Be safe my baby girl and know that I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I broke down in tears, even though I promised myself I wouldn't. She lied to me. My mom lied to me for seventeen years and now I feel even worse for treating him the way I did. He never knew about me, and I judged him on false accusations.

This was just insane, plain and simple. What was going on with everyone? My mom lied to me, my father never knew about me until now, and to top it all off, I have to think about moving to Washington.

Great, just great.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked back after about an hour of thinking. I had made my decision and I don't think I could have come to this conclusion without the letter from my mom. Sure I was upset with her for lying to me, but I love her and I understand why. She doubted herself about Charlie's love for her and I know how it feels. I've done the same with Edward. I wish she wouldn't have lied to me but I can't change the past.

I finally got back to the house and Charlie's cruiser was still there which I guess didn't surprise me much. They were all probably worried about me, taking off like that, not a word of reassurance that I was okay. Edward was probably the most upset.

I walked up into the porch and opened the front door. There was the sound of voices floating from the living room where I assumed everyone was, most likely discussing what I was dreading. The door shut behind me loud enough to be heard and soon the voices were silent.

_This is it,_ I thought. This is the moment where I make the decision that could change my life forever.

I took a deep breath to ready myself then proceeded to walk into the living room where I was met with eight pairs of eyes. They knew. Charlie had most likely told them. Now it was my turn to make the decision for myself. My turn to say what would become of me.

"I'm moving."

**The End  
(just kidding) its not really the end. There is a sequel remember! Sorry it was so short, and please dont hate me or kill me for ending it the way I did. It was the best ending I could come up with, plus I planned this last chapter months ago! **

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! This story wouldn't have been possible without you(:  
I will post a dedication chapter in a day or two! Thank you again. You can review or not. Depends on how much you like me right now ;)**

**Thank you once again to everyone! Until the Sequel...**

**Haley**


	24. Dedications!

**Dedication Chapter!**

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I'm glad that none of you got out your pitchforks for me! Your all very, well, AMAZING!**

**This here is a dedication chapter to my reviewers and my readers!**

**I couldn't have done this without your support!**

**I have also decided that I will post an Authors Note when I'm getting the sequel up!**

My Main Reviewers and the people that made it all possible:

* * *

**CourtneyFirehand: **Where would I be without you? You are my lovely beta and I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for your help and encouragement on this story! You're amazing and I can't wait for my next stories with you to come!

**Sovoyita: **WOW! What can I say…THANK YOU! I don't know how many times you have reviewed for me, and each time you're so encouraging and I love your opinions! Thank you for helping me out in the beginning! I wouldn't have finished if it weren't for your advice! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your rock!

**PeaceloveandEdward: **My dear, you are such a sweetheart. Thank you for all of those amazing PM's and the reviews! You are truly a wonderful person and I sincerely thank you for letting me talk to you all the time!

* * *

My Favorites List:

1. BellazB08

2. Bethi-woo

3. BubblyPanda

4. CourtneyFirehand

5. Emmilia Moon

6. Fire xx Ice

7. GuitarsxScarfs94

8. JaspersRealAlice

9. KatPattinsonAkaHalokat

10. KluTzXCliMbeRX101

11. Mrs Kurosaki 4eva23

12. Must-Have-Books92

13. ObsessedWithTwilight0123

14. Ponypaw

15. Ragazza Di Vampiro

16. Sesshomaru010Rin

17. TeamEdward94

18. Twi Chick Angelicia

19. TwiDi

20. XFrEaKyDeAkY101x

21. YoUkNoWyOuLoVeMe606

22. bloodredeclipse

23. bloodsucker13

24. casey-jade21

25. d.webb

26. edil89

27. emmet's Girl

28. eskimo-zo

29. forever09

30. ginnylookalike42

31. hoytgirl

32. iambecky

33. iloveTwilight-kk

34. iwantmyownedward4eva

35. jvanshuff

36. kaynkaycullen

37. le funny bella

38. meggymagic515

39. nezzygirl17

40. peaceloveandedward

41. pinkie loving

42. seraphiel13579

43. tincao

44. xXxDecember PrincessxXx

**Thank you for putting me on your favorite's list! It's a real honor to know that you like my writing!**

1. Alice712

2. AliceCullen1408

3. Bella-Latina

4. BellazB08

5. Bethi-woo

6. Blakstorm

7. BubblyPanda

8. C92J

9. Charmed 360

10. CourtneyFirehand

11. CrazedCullenLover

12. Edwardcullenluvaa

13. GuitarsxScarfs94

14. Highland Bride

15. JamesMcAvoy

16. JaspersRealAlice

17. KLuTZ 122

18. KluTzXCliMbeRX101

19. La Sorciere

20. LeeunaDarkpen

21. MadMoosey21

22. Mrs Kurosaki 4eva23

23. Mrs.Edward Anthony

24. Mrs.RupertAlexanderLloydGrint

25. Mystik Angel 85

26. ObsessedWithTwilight0123

27. Ragazza Di Vampiro

28. SVU101

29. SpringDaze

30. The Musical Gift

31. TrulyAGeek

32. TwiDi

33. XxBellatrixJxX

34. babystar21

35. bloodredeclipse

36. bloodsucker13

37. brk

38. cabtwilighter

39. edwardandbellabelong2gether

40. emmet's Girl

41. futr4kscitizen

42. hopelesslydevotedtoedward123

43. hoytgirl

44. iloveedward1995

45. ilovenaruto1223

46. inu-babee

47. iwantmyownedward4eva

48. kaynkaycullen

49. krousselot

50. lauracullen

51. leach lover 9

52. leoness31

53. lilybookworm

54. littlecheese518

55. loveroflife4488

56. luver of darkness

57. magicalpuffy

58. mayquigx51

59. megchelle

60. mrsjacobblack91

61. musicismylife17

62. nezzygirl17

63. okAna

64. parkerpudding

65. peaceloveandedward

66. pianocello

67. poisoned blood

68. savvy1223

69. seraphiel13579

70. sovoyita

71. storyforme

72. tash smith

73. tincao

74. twilightfan120

75. xLOVETRASH

76. xShatteredxGlassx

**If you're on here twice (or three times) it's only because I love you all so much! Thank you to the people who story alerted me! It's really and truly a blessing that you all liked my story!**

**Remember: I'll be posting a chapter up when I have the sequel ready to go!**

**Until then...**

**HALEY!**


	25. The Sun will Rise: AN

**Authors Note: **

Hello my lovely readers. Well I have chosen the title to my sequel of **Life in an Ice Box** and it will now be called** The Sun will Rise**.

I have completed the first chapter so far so right now im editing and checking to make sure that its all I wanted.

Now, im not going to post it right away. I did have a little "guess which song it is" game with one of my previous chapters in Life in an Ice Box, and someone did in fact guess the right song, so they will recieve the chapter before any of you.

I will send them a PM and they will notify me once they have completed the chapter. Then, I will post it.

Dont get mad at me, because I did ask you to guess the song, so its not really my fault that they guessed and got it right.

So, yeah. Thats basically it. I will post one more little AN and notify you all that my chapter is up, so none of you are in the dark(:

I'll post a link on here to it.

Thank you again.

_Haley_


	26. The Sun Will Rise: Update

**Authors Note: **

Hello, once again. Well as you might as well guess, my Sequel is going to be up.

But not yet. I'm so deeply sorry to all of you. I wrote the first chapter and then deleted it. It was really bad and I didnt want to start out that way.

I'm STILL rewriting it as we speak, but im not sure when i'll get it done. I may just put up a **small** first chapter, as sort of a starter for me.

Since I live in Arizona, we start school in early August. I started August 11, and well school is INSANE. I had homework the first day in every class, and im only a Junior.

On Wednesday, I leave for retreat. Its a required school thing. The enitre high school spilts into lowerclassmen and upperclassmen. Im going and I wont be back until Friday. I'll bring my laptop with me to finish writing up the chapter, but if I finish early, I wont be able to post till about Sat.

Once again, im so sorry. I know alot of you have been WAY to patient with me. Im a busy girl and I also do get sick alot.  
I have a crappy immune system.

Please, just hold on a little longer!

_Haley_


	27. The Sun Will Rise: Preview and Link

**Authors Note: **

A preview of The Sun Will Rise is up.

since its being stupid, put in the regular site address: www . fanfiction . net and then add that below to the end(:

Here's the link: /secure/live preview.php?storyid4493838&chapter1

Enjoy!

_Haley_


End file.
